Hombre Solitario
by Suiren-Sama
Summary: Después de recibir una embestida de un toro y los engaños de su ex esposa el ranchero Natsu Dragneel no estaba dispuesto a tener nada que ver con una mujer. Pero sus queridos primos opinaban que una mujer precisamente lo que el necesitaba y habían contratado a la guapísima Lucy Heartfilia para que se hiciera cargo de la casa mientras Natsu se recuperaba.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

En el instante en que ella entró por la puerta, Natsu Dragneel supo que iba a haber problemas.

Sus dos primos. Gray(Vance) y Gajeel(Quint) Dragneel no podían apartar sus respectivas miradas de la espectacular rubia que acababa de hacer su aparición. Había sido contratada temporalmente para encargarse del trabajo doméstico de la casa de Natsu.

La diosa, que iba vestida con unos ajustados vaqueros de diseño y una diminuta y apretada camiseta rosa, sonrió amablemente.

Al ver que dos maravillosos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas, el corazón de Natsu dio un salto mortal dentro de su pecho. Maldijo el efecto que aquella mujer tenía sobre él.

Era la imagen perfecta del estilo, la clase y la elegancia, y al mismo tiempo lucía con exuberancia unas impresionantes curvas.

En definitiva, era muy peligrosa.

Por propia experiencia sabía que una mujer cuanto más hermosa más exigía de un hombre. Aquella era impresionante y eso significaba que iba provocar muchos problemas.

Sintió rabia y resentimiento, por verse postrado en aquella silla, con aquel aspecto patético, mientras ella estaba tan radiante.

Natsu llevaba una escayola en la pierna, desde la rodilla hasta los dedos del pie, y el brazo en cabestrillo. Tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto pasarse la mano sana y, sin duda, necesitaba un buen corte que ordenara aquella mata oscura y abundante.

Su ojo izquierdo lucía morado y dolorido.

Tenía la sensación de que todas sus debilidades e inseguridades estuvieran expuestas, lo que no mejoraba con la invasión que aquella mujer acababa de hacer de su santuario masculino.

Natsu miró a sus sonrientes primos.

—Déjalo todo en nuestras manos —le habían dicho.

Así lo había hecho, y había aceptado su idea de encontrar alguien que se encargara de la casa solo porque el dolor y el estado en que se encontraba lo habían debilitado. Craso error.

Sus primos sabían que no quería tener nada que ver con mujeres y que tenía sus motivos. Eso significaba que los desgraciados de ellos habían provocado aquella situación para poderse reír un rato a su costa. ¡Se lo iba a hacer pagar en cuanto se recuperara!

Gajeel Dragneel miró de arriba abajo a la impresionante diosa y se la presentó a su primo.

—Natsu, esta es Lucy Heartfilia —sonrió malévolamente—.

Te hemos encontrado a la empleada perfecta que te ayudará mientras te recuperas.

Pero Natsu pensaba que lejos de ayudarlo lo único que podría hacer sería incrementar aún más su frustración.

Maldijo una y otra vez al toro que lo había pisoteado. ¡Esa bestia iba a convertirse muy pronto en hamburguesas!

Lucy Heartfilia se aproximó a él y le tendió la mano.

—Siento lo de su accidente, señor Dragneel. Es un placer conocerlo.

— ¿Qué tiene de placentero? — Natsu miro su mano perfecta y se negó a estrechársela. No estaba dispuesto a que hubiera ningún tipo de contacto físico y no tenían intención alguna de admitirla como empleada.

Ella se quedó un rato con la mano extendida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a haber saludo y la retiro al unísono con su sonrisa.

Se apartó un poco avergonzada y él se sintió mal por su comportamiento, pero no rectificó.

Gray Dragneel se adelantó y trató de suavizar la tensa situación.

—Como puedes ver Lucy, nuestro primo no se encuentra muy bien. No hagas caso de sus impertinencias. Será más sociable cuando empiece a sentirse mejor.

—No, no voy a ser más sociable —lo contradijo Natsu—.

Este es mi mejor yo.

Una risa forzada de Vance llenó el silencio.

—Natsu está bromeando, ¿verdad, primo?

—¡Claro! —gruñó Natsu—. Así soy cuando estoy bromeando, con lo cual es mejor no estar cerca de mí cuando me pongo de malhumor. Señorita, le importaría dejarme un momento a solas con mis primos. Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Claramente ofendida. Lucy se dio media vuelta y salió de allí, con un delicioso contoneo de caderas que hacía difícil apartar la vista de ella.

—¿No hemos elegido bien o qué? —murmuró Gajeel mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer—. ¡Es una preciosidad! No me importaría haber sido yo el accidentado.

—Quiero que se largue de aquí inmediatamente —dijo Natsu —. Sabéis que no quiero mujeres bajo mi techo.

—Venga, primo —dijo Gray —. Laura es perfecta para un trabajo temporal. En otoño se incorporará a su puesto como profesora de Matemáticas y Ciencias en un instituto en Hoot's Roost. Pero puede pasar aquí el verano. Además, no ha encontrado un lugar para vivir, así que podrá atenderte durante todo el día. Ella te prestará un servicio y, a cambio, tú le das casa y comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperáis que tenga a esa mujer en mi casa veinticuatro horas al día? ¡Ni hablar!

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Gajeel—. Ya tienes bastantes heridas como para que encima te suba la presión arterial.

—Debí de estar loco cuando acepté que vosotros dos me buscarais a alguien para ayudarme. Esa mujer no se va a quedar en mi casa y punto.

La eterna sonrisa de Gajeel se transformó en un gesto de firmeza y dijo con rotundidad:

—Se queda aquí. Tu accidente tuvo lugar en mi rancho y fue un toro de Gray el que te atacó. También evitaste que nos arrollara cuando se volvió contra nosotros. Estamos en deuda contigo. Además, nuestro trato es ayudamos siempre y lo vamos a cumplir.

—Así que puedes protestar cuanto te plazca —continuó Gray —. Pero Lucy Heartfilia se queda aquí hasta que nosotros digamos.

Si lo que esperaban era encender aún más sus ánimos, lo sentía pero eso no estaba dispuesto a darles esa alegría.

Tenía una solución para todo.

—De acuerdo, pero dormirá en la caseta de mi capataz.

Puede cocinar allí y traer la comida aquí.

Gray hizo un gesto de disgusto.

— ¡Vamos, Natsu! Duff ni siquiera tiene lavaplatos. Y lo que él llama cocina no es más que un hornillo sin regulador de temperatura.

—Además, la lavadora es casi una antigüedad. No puedes hacer que Laura haga la comida y la colada allí y lo sirva aquí — intervino Gajeel.

Natsu suspiró sonoramente. Puede que su reacción estuviera siendo un poco exagerada, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener a una mujer bajo su techo. Todavía podía oler su perfume y tenía la certeza de qué, si se atreviera a cerrar los ojos, vería a aquella impresionante diosa de cabellos de oro con sus atributos de ensueño.

Le resultaba demasiado refinada para la vida en un rancho, y excesivamente frágil para andar moviendo los muebles de un lado a otro, pasar la aspiradora o limpiar el polvo. Tenía el aspecto de la típica mujer que espera que la sirvan.

—Te vas a portar bien con Lucy —le ordenó Gajeel—.

Porque ni Gray ni yo tenemos tiempo de ocupamos de la casa. Debemos cuidar de un montón de vacas, y no solo las nuestras, sino también las tuyas. No creo que necesite decirte que esta es una de las épocas de más actividad de todo el año.

No, claro que no necesitaba decírselo, lo sabía demasiado bien. Y también sabía que iba a tener que estar allí sentado como un necio, mientras sus primos trabajaban con el ganado.

Natsu estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro. La inactividad podía volverlo loco. Pero, si encima tenía a su lado a Lucy Heartfilia, iba a terminar completamente desquiciado.

—No hay negociación posible —le dijo Gray—. Laura se va a quedar, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de su sueldo. Vendremos de vez en cuando a ver cómo estás.

—Que te quede claro que estamos haciendo todo esto por tu bien —Gajeel sonrió—. Además, en esta casa, aparte de tu madre y la mía, no había entrado una mujer desde hacía seis años y ya empezaba a ser hora de que lo hiciera alguna.

—Pues exactamente así era como yo quería que siguiera siendo. Pero habéis tenido que venir vosotros dos a fastidiarlo todo solo para poder reíros un rato a mi costa —protestó Natsu con amargura—. Pienso haceros pagar por esto, no lo dudéis.

Sus primos se encogieron de hombros.

—Tú verás lo que haces —dijo Gajeel.

Natsu era consciente, a pesar de su rabia, de que debía estarles agradecido por su lealtad y su apoyo.

Pero la perspectiva de tener a una mujer en su casa lo alteraba demasiado.

Podría, quizás haber una solución. Aunque no pudiera despedirla, tal vez pudiera ser tan desagradable con ella que acabara marchándose. No iba a serle demasiado difícil. En cuanto aquella profesora de instituto descubriera lo que era el trabajo duro en un rancho y el mal carácter del dueño saldría de allí a toda prisa.

Ya tenía el recuerdo de su ex esposa para saber que no valía la pena molestarse por una mujer.

Estaba seguro de que en un par de días conseguiría que se marchara de allí y pusiera rumbo a Hoot's Roost.

—De acuerdo, se puede quedar una temporada —dijo Natsu.

—¡Estupendo! —corearon Gray y Gajeel al unísono.

Gajeel se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Te acompañaré —añadió Gray y sonrió a Natsu pícaramente—. Pondremos sus cosas en la habitación más próxima a la tuya, por si necesitas algo en mitad de la noche.

¿Por si necesitaba algo en mitad de la noche? Natsu alzó el puño en un gesto amenazador.

—¡Malditos idiotas! —murmuró él al verlos marchar.

No entendían nada. Estaba en mitad de una crisis y ellos solo pensaban en reírse de él. No sabían cómo se había sentido cuando Lisanna Strauss lo había traicionado, lo había rechazado y se había marchado con su amante. Si eso no era suficiente para que un hombre desconfiara de las mujeres entonces, ¿qué lo era?

Por eso, salía huyendo siempre que sentía atracción por alguien. Y, en el caso de Lucy Heartfilia era imposible no sentirse deslumbrado por su belleza, por sus exuberantes curvas, por su bello rostro.

Era la representación viva de la tentación y Natsu no la quería en su casa. Había logrado proteger su corazón con una coraza después de que Lisanna lo abandonara.

No quería tener nada que ver con mujer alguna.

Se las arreglaría solo como fuera, pero no quería que Lucy hiciera la colada, que le lavara la ropa interior, tampoco quería que acabara con las montañas de pelusas que habría debajo de sus muebles.

La quería fuera de su casa cuanto antes...

Lucy Heartfilia se apoyó sobre la barandilla del corral y observó a las vacas, mientras trataba de combatir la irritación que Natsu Dragneel le había provocado. Aquel rancho era un lugar tan tranquilo que logró acallar su rabia. De no ser por aquel insoportable y maleducado vaquero aquel sería un lugar perfecto.

Lo maldijo al recordar su mirada amenazadora y aquel deseo implícito de que desapareciera de su vida.

Laura se dijo a sí misma que su hostilidad no tenía nada que ver con ella. El dolor y la frustración que sentía no eran más que consecuencia de su discapacidad y de sus heridas, y eso le causaba malhumor. Desde luego, nunca antes había provocado semejante reacción en nadie.

Lo paradójico del caso era que mientras él había dejado clara su aversión hacia ella. Laura, sin embargo, se había sentido embaucada por el extraordinario parecido que tenían todos los primos y lo atractivos que eran.

Nunca antes había estado en una habitación con tantos hombres guapos, con la sola excepción de sus cuatro hermanos.

Pero sus hermanos eran la viva imagen de la elegancia y la sofisticación, donde los Dragneel eran la personificación del hombre rudo con cierto aire malévolo.

De todos ellos el que más le gustaba era Natsu Dragneel, pues había en él una mezcla de dureza y vulnerabilidad que despertaba su curiosidad y su interés. No recordaba haber sentido una atracción tan inmediata por ningún hombre antes.

En cualquier caso, esa atracción no importaba. Ella estaba allí para ganarse un dinero. Pensaba comprarse la pequeña granja que había visto en Hoot's Roost y lo necesitaba. Se había enamorado de aquella casa nada más verla y estaba dispuesta a hacerla suya sin la ayuda de nadie.

Aquel traslado a Oklahoma suponía una declaración de independencia. Quería probarse a sí misma y probarles a sus hermanos que podía vivir sola y sin la continua supervisión de ellos.

Ese era otro motivo por el que aquel trabajo de verano era tan importante.

—Lucy.

Se volvió y vio a Gajeel y a Gray.

—El trabajo es tuyo —le anunció Gajeel—.

Hemos llevado tu equipaje a la habitación de invitados. Volveremos al final de la semana para ver qué tal lo lleváis.

Lucy sonrió agradecida.

—Me encargaré de facilitarle la vida al máximo mientras se recupera.

—Además, a la casa de Natsu le vendrían bien algunos cambios. Ya sabes, unas cuantas flores silvestres, las ventanas abiertas que permitan que entre la luz y aire fresco...

—También puedes cambiar las cosas de sitio si ves que hace falta. Esa casa lleva años con el mismo aspecto y no le vendría mal que movieras los muebles.

Laura frunció el ceño al ver que los primos intercambiaban miradas de sorna.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema. Lo haré.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar y es hora de que tú y Natsu os conozcáis un poco. Nos veremos dentro de unos días —dijo Gajeel tocándose ligeramente el sombrero en un gesto de despedida.

—Adiós, Laura —dijo Gray con una sonrisa. En cuanto vio desaparecer a los dos hombres en su cuatro por cuatro. Lucy se cuadró de hombros y se dirigió con determinación hacia la casa. Iba a ayudar a Natsu Dragneel lo quisiera o no. Lo único que necesitaban era conocerse. Al fin y al cabo no sería muy diferente a la primera semana del curso en el instituto.

Siempre había un período de adaptación y tardaba varias semanas en conocer a sus estudiantes y en saber cómo tratarlos. Lo mismo debería funcionar con él. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir que las cosas en el rancho fueran como la seda.

Una vez concienciada. Lucy se puso su mejor sonrisa y entró en la casa.

Natsu seguía en el mismo sillón de cuero, en aquel salón tosco y descuidado. Sin duda, necesitaba un toque femenino.

Especialmente aquellas cortinas horrorosas y pesadas.

—¿Qué demonios trae en esos tres baúles que mis primos han subido a su habitación? ¿Cadáveres? —le preguntó Natsu bruscamente.

La sonrisa de Laura se desvaneció.

—¿Qué baúles?

—Las tres maletas que has traído —le dijo él—. Esto es un rancho no un centro vacacional. Con un par de pantalones vaqueros habría tenido suficiente.

Si Natsu trataba de insultarla, lo había conseguido.

El desprecio que albergaba su miraba hacía patente su opinión sobre ella: la creía una remilgada. ¡Nada más lejos!

Tanto sus hermanos como ella alardeaban de ser duros trabajadores. Natsu no tenía derecho a asumir nada cuando se acababan de conocer.

Ese hombre era insoportable. Puede que fuera guapo como un pecado, pero también era un idiota con muy mal talante.

—Voy a deshacer mi equipaje —dijo ella encaminándose hacia el dormitorio.

—Posiblemente tardará todo el día —dijo él—. Supongo que me tendré que olvidar de que pueda hacerme algo para la cena.

Aquello colmó su paciencia.

—Señor Dragneel, se me ha contratado para que cocine, limpie y me asegure de que se recupera completamente, así que su cena estará lista y servida a la hora que usted estipule.

¿Cuándo quiere cenar? —se lo dijo en el mismo tono que utilizaba con un estudiante rebelde.

Él resopló como si aquella hubiera sido una pregunta estúpida.

—Está claro que no conoce la vida en un rancho. Aquí se come cuando se ha acabado el trabajo.

—Pero como usted no va a trabajar, haremos un horario de comidas y le garantizo que la tendrá servida según establezcamos. Ahora, ¿me puede decir a qué hora quiere cenar?

—A las seis y cuarto —respondió él con un gruñido.

—Bien, pues así será.

—Comeré aquí, en mi sillón y solo —dijo él.

Acababa de dejar bien claro que ni necesitaba ni quena su compañía.

A ella le daba igual. Prefería comer en una cafetería llena de adolescentes durante una batalla de comida, que con él.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lucy colocó ordenadamente sus cosas en el armario, mientras pensaba en la forma de hacer que el salón de aquella casa tuviera una apariencia más alegre. Desde luego, iba a dejar entrar la luz, a colocar velas aromáticas, algún ambientador natural y flores silvestres.

Después de acabar en su habitación se encaminó hacia la cocina. Por suerte, era nueva y funcional, aunque había un considerable lío de cosas en los armarios.

Se puso inmediatamente a colocar las jarras y botes alfabéticamente, para no tener que perder un tiempo innecesario buscando lo que necesitaba.

Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del trabajo hecho, apareció Natsu con sus muletas y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Ella se volvió y sonrió, sin permitir que su tono insultante la alterara.

—Estoy reorganizando la cocina.

—A mí me gustaba tal como estaba —protestó él—. Ahora no voy a ser capaz de encontrar nada.

—No va a tener que hacerlo porque soy yo la que se va a encargar de todo en esta casa durante las próximas ocho semanas —le recordó ella con total calma.

—Va a trabajar aquí, no a ser la dueña de la casa —dijo él—. Vuelva a poner las cosas como estaban.

Laura se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse avasallar como lo había hecho la primera vez.

—Cuando mi contrato termine, volveré a dejar la cocina como estaba. ¿Le parece bien?

—No —respondió él.

Laura hizo caso omiso de su hostilidad y continuó ordenando por la letra que iba.

—¿De dónde es usted, Heartfilia? No tiene acento de Oklahoma.

—De Colorado —respondió ella sin dejar de trabajar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿La echaron de la otra escuela y se ha venido aquí a limpiar su reputación?

Lucy no pudo evitar volverse hacia él y responder defensivamente a tamaña impertinencia.

—Muy al contrario. Voy a Hoot's Roost recomendada por la dirección del centro —le dijo Laura aún sabiendo que no le debía ninguna explicación que, además, no se merecía.

—Ya... claro, ahora entiendo. Entonces fue la mujer del director la que le dio a su marido un ultimátum: o ella o usted.

No me extraña que la recomendación fuera excelente.

Lucy se puso a temblar de rabia. Aquel hombre espantoso tenía el valor de levantar falsos testimonios, de juzgarla y condenarla sin saber nada de ella.

—¡Para su información era una directora, no un director!

—¡Todavía peor! —dijo él en un tono muy desagradable.

Poseída por una fuerza mayor que su capacidad de autocontrol, extremadamente desarrollada después de años de tratar con estudiantes conflictivos, le lanzó el bote de sal que tenía en la mano contra él pecho. El recipiente cayó sonora y espectacularmente en el suelo, derramando su contenido.

Lucy se ruborizó de inmediato y su gesto dejó adivinar su desconcierto.

Con un esfuerzo extremo, Natsu se inclinó para recoger el salero y se lo devolvió.

—Por lo que se ve no le parece que tengo suficientes heridas aún.

Arrepentida y avergonzada. Laura emitió un sonido incomprensible y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió malévolamente.

—En su curriculum no decía nada sobre problemas de violencia cuando la provocan. ¿A cuántos estudiantes ha maltrecho hasta ahora?

Laura se sentía frustrada y furiosa, el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Habría deseado haber podido estrangularlo por haber hecho que perdiera los nervios, cosa que le sucedía muy pocas veces. Pero aquel demonio había conseguido sacarla de sí.

—Supongo que no se pondrá a llorar, ¿verdad? —dijo él con desprecio—. Si va a llover dentro de la casa todos los días, contrataré un seguro para inundaciones.

—No voy a darle la satisfacción de verme llorar —dijo ella—. ¡Lárguese de aquí!

—No —respondió él—. Esta es mi casa y mi cocina.

—De acuerdo, entonces me... —Laura se detuvo antes de decir la palabra mágica. No, no iba a despedirse. No importaba cuántas veces al día la insultara aquel monstruo insensible, necesitaba aquel trabajo por una docena de motivos e iba a conservarlo.

Él arqueó las cejas y la retó.

—¿Sí, Heartfilia, qué iba a decir?

Era patente que a Natsu Dragneel no le gustaba ella, que sentía que invadía su espacio y que estaba tratando de provocarla para que se marchara de allí antes de veinticuatro horas.

No entendía los motivos de aquella actitud pues aún no lo conocía. Pero solo por llevar la contraria estaba decidida a no renunciar.

—No me voy a despedir —le dijo con determinación.

—Pues si no se va a despedir, a ver si aprende a ser un poco más dura —le dijo él.

—¿Por qué? Porque va contra su desagradable y tosca naturaleza ser amable con la gente —dicho eso, volvió a su trabajo tratando de no prestarle más atención.

Natsu no dio muestras de haberse sentido afectado por el comentario. Pero interiormente lo carcomía el remordimiento por el modo en que estaba tratando a Laura. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no podía sino admirar la increíble capacidad de organización que tenía aquella mujer, su belleza y su inteligente modo de enfrentarse a la situación que él mismo había creado.

No obstante, seguía en pie su campaña para echar a «Miss Tentación» de allí, lo que no le permitía halagarla ni pronunciar de viva voz esa disculpa que insistía en querer salir de su boca.

Después de maldecir su suerte una y otra vez, Natsu decidió que lo que necesitaba era un buen trago de whisky para acallar sus remordimientos y para olvidarse de la jugarreta que el destino le había hecho enviando a Lucy Heartfilia a su casa.

No había hecho más que abrir el armario de las bebidas y poner la mano sobre la botella cuando la voz de ella lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Él la miró con cara de necio.

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?

—Si tiene intención de agarrar esa botella, le diré que no me parece buena idea y supongo que a su médico tampoco. No es aconsejable mezclar los analgésicos con el alcohol, señor Dragneel.

—No estoy tomando analgésicos porque me producen somnolencia —dijo él—. Así que vaya a traer dos vasos inmediatamente.

—Yo no bebo —respondió ella.

—Eso espero, que no beba mientras trabaja. Los dos vasos son para mí, uno para cada mano. Ella miró fijamente su brazo en cabestrillo.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, solo tiene una disponible.

—¿Y qué? —dijo él indignado—. Tráigame ahora mismo esos malditos vasos.

Ella no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente como si fuera uno de sus estudiantes problemáticos.

—Estupendo, iré yo por ellos. Eso demuestra que no la necesito para nada.

Antes de que Natsu los alcanzara, ella los bajó y se los puso delante.

—Gracias, profesora.

—De nada, Dragneel. Debería saber que no va a conseguir ningún punto extra por hacer cosas que le perjudiquen. Se supone que debería hacer reposo para que se recupere de su jueguecito con el toro.

—Yo no estaba jugando con el toro.

—Bueno, lo que sea —dijo ella con total desprecio y él apretó involuntariamente la mandíbula, hasta darse cuenta de que el rostro le dolía tanto como el resto del cuerpo—. Según la versión de sus primos, desvió la atención de esa bestia para que no los atacara, pero a mí me parece que lo que trataba usted de hacer era quitarse de en medio, para que el toro los embistiera a ellos.

Natsu se indignó.

—¡Yo no salí huyendo! —dijo él—. Mis primos pueden ser unos idiotas, pero no le veía sentido a que nos atrapara a los tres, y que ninguno pudiera ocuparse de su rancho.

—Ya —dijo ella—. Así que lo que quería era una excusa para unas vacaciones, y que fueran otros los que hicieran el trabajo duro.

Aquel comentario lo hirió como una cuchilla bien afilada.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Está usted loca? Lo último que quería era quedarme postrado en la casa con una mujer bajo mi techo.

—Así que está admitiendo que le dan miedo las mujeres.

—Yo no estoy admitiendo nada—dijo él, mientras abría la botella de whisky bruscamente y se llenaba ambos vasos—.

¿Piensa que le tengo miedo? Pero si usted no es más que una delgaducha de un metro setenta y yo llego casi al uno noventa.

¿Qué me va a hacer, romperme la otra pierna? Lo dudo.

—No me refiero a miedo físico —le aclaró ella—. Sino emocional.

—Eso es ridículo —protestó él.

—O sea, que no le importa que haya mujeres en su vida.

—Si a lo que se refiere es a si me gusta el sexo le diré que sí, que me gusta como al que más, pero sin ataduras.

—Ya, así que, básicamente está diciendo que no le gustan las mujeres pero que no le importa utilizarlas —parafraseó ella.

De acuerdo, aquello podía sonar frío e insensible, pero sí, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Exacto —respondió él—. El sexo es algo impersonal.

Tienes sexo cuando lo necesitas, como quien llena el depósito de la gasolina.

Ella dejó de recoger sal por un momento y lo miró. Natsu se dio cuenta de que su comentario la había herido. No le importaba. Cuanto peor le cayera, antes se largaría de allí.

—Eso es difícil de entender —le dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente con aquellos poderosos ojos azules—. ¿Podría explicarme como es que el sexo es algo impersonal, cuando te relaciona con alguien del modo más íntimo que existe?

Natsu agarró unos cubitos de hielo y los echó en los vasos.

—Esa es la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, profesora.

Las mujeres piensan que en el sexo debe detonarse algún tipo de vinculación emocional, mientras que para nosotros no es más que un desahogo —al notar que ella se enfurecía, continuó con el tema—. La mente de un hombre no es difícil de entender, a pesar de todo ese escándalo que montan los psicólogos. Los hombres solo queremos en la vida un buen trago y metemos en la cama con alguna que otra mujer desnuda.

Ella estaba ofendida o escandalizada, Natsu no podía saber bien cuál de las dos, porque sus mejillas estaban rojas como dos tomates y de sus ojos salían chispas.

—¿Quiere saber lo que yo pienso? —le preguntó ella.

—Pues la verdad es que no estoy particularmente interesado, pero seguro que tiene intención de decírmelo.

Ese último comentario acabó de rematarla.

—Es usted un cavernícola.

Él dio un largo trago a su whisky.

—Está en su derecho de pensar lo que quiera, profesora.

Pero no venga llorando cuando crea haber encontrado al «Hombre adecuado» y él no cumpla con sus expectativas de amor y romance tal y como espera.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Entonces ella bajó la mirada hasta la mano derecha de él. Algo había llamado su atención.

Él se tensó. Sabía lo que le iba a preguntar.

—¿Es eso un anillo de casado? Desde luego lo parece. ¿Por qué lo lleva en la mano equivocada?

—Porque me casé con la mujer equivocada. Es un recordatorio para que nunca vuelva a cometer el mismo error mientras viva.

—Claro, eso lo explica todo. Por eso tiene tantos problemas.

Él se tensó.

—¡Yo no tengo problemas!

—Sí, claro que los tiene. Alguien le rompió el corazón y ahora culpa a todas las mujeres de la traición de una sola mujer fatal. ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Lo engañó?

—No es asunto suyo —dijo él entre dientes.

—Por eso en esta casa no hay ni un solo signo de presencia femenina. Se ha convertido en un misógino, ¿verdad? Ha tratado de borrar toda señal de que hubo en su vida una mujer a la que realmente quiso —Laura metió unas latas de atún en el armario—. Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer feliz a nadie, así que, para qué molestarse. Es más fácil darse por vencido —se volvió hacia él—. Pues, para que lo sepa, señor Dragneel, yo nunca me doy por vencida, y tampoco lo voy a hacer en este caso. No importa la vehemencia con la que trate usted de librarse de mí. Tengo intenciones de seguir con mi trabajo y hacerlo bien hasta que usted se haya recuperado. Ahora, por favor vaya a descansar un rato porque esa pierna lo necesita.

Mientras prepararé la cena.

Natsu se sentía frustrado ante el inesperado cambio de dirección de aquella situación. ¡Maldición, le había dejado que tomara el control!

—Manténgase fuera de mi camino, profesora —le dijo él.

—Estupendo.

—Bien.

Farfullando entre dientes se encaminó hacia el salón y se sentó en su sillón. Deseaba más que nunca que aquella mujer se apartara de su camino. Era demasiado lista y podría conseguir lo que quisiera fácilmente. Tenía que encontrar el modo de librarse de ella, de recuperar su espacio libre de mujeres.

Había logrado mantener sus sentimientos hibernados durante los últimos años y no quería que Lucy los despertara.

En cuanto a sus primos traidores, iba a asesinarlos en cuanto tuviera ocasión, pues sospechaba que Gray y Gajeel estaban haciendo de Celestinos. Pues perdían su tiempo. Lucy Heartfilia no era el tipo de mujer que él quería en su vida. En realidad no quería ninguna mujer, pero aún le resultaba peor tener que compartir su intimidad con alguien tan tentador e inteligente como ella. Alteraba sus hormonas y su conciencia.

Lo habían educado para que fuera un caballero y estaba seguro de que su madre lo habría matado al oír las cosas que le decía. Claro que ella no entraba en la categoría de «mujer» pues era «su madre».

De acuerdo, puede que no todo el género femenino fuera traicionero y malintencionado como Lisanna Strauss. Pero, por lo que se había ido encontrando hasta entonces, Natsu había llegado a la conclusión de que no sabía elegir nada mejor, porque se sentía siempre atraído por personas que eran completamente equivocadas para él. Así que la mejor solución era no tener contacto alguno con mujeres.

A lo que no estaba dispuesto tampoco era a que sus jóvenes primos se dedicaran a buscarle novias. Para ellos todas valían y cuantas más mejor, así que no tenían ni idea de lo que era encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Natsu sabía que también ellos habían tenido sus desengaños, pero cada uno se enfrentaba a su humillación de modos diferentes.

Gajeel prefería ocultar sus emociones flirteando con cada falda que se le ponía delante. Gray se desahogaba con su humor. Natsu, por su parte, prefería levantar una fortificación que lo protegiera de influencias femeninas.

Por eso quería a Laura fuera de allí lo antes posible, especialmente después de haber descubierto que podía llegar fácilmente hasta su corazón, eso sin contar con cómo podía afectar a su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, no podía soportar verla en su cocina como si fuera su dueña y señora.

Con eficiencia, Laura preparó una cena, con la total certeza de que era lo que Natsu necesitaba. Lo _paso _todo en una bandeja, lo llevó al salón y se lo colocó sobre el regazo con un gesto elegante y educado.

Pero, en contra de lo que ella esperaba, Natsu miró el plato con desprecio.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Su cena, señor Dragneel. ¿O qué le parece? —respondió

Lucy y se enorgulleció de su rápida reacción. Había aprendido a responder con sarcasmo a los ataques de Natsu. Después de unas cuantas semanas, habría logrado hacerse con él.

Natsu levantó a vista.

— ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de dónde está, señorita Heartfilia?

Confusa, ella respondió.

— ¿En un rancho de Oklahoma?

—Si ha llegado hasta esa conclusión, también habrá notado que este es un rancho ganadero.

Lucy no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar.

—Sí, me ha parecido ver alguna que otra vaca.

—Bien. Me alegra que no sea usted ciega, sino solo un poco lenta.

Ella se enfureció por dentro, pero se controló.

— ¿Y qué me quiere decir con todo esto?

Él hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia lo que había en el plato.

—Yo crío vacas, no pollos, así que no le regalo nada a la competencia. Creo que eso es fácil de entender, ¿no Heartfilia?

¿Qué pasa, es que regalan tos títulos de profesora en las universidades hoy en día?

—Y, dígame, señor Dragneel, si usted nunca come pollo, ¿por qué tiene tantas pechugas congeladas?

La mirada de Natsu se deslizó hasta los senos de Lucy y ella sintió una repentina e incontenible rabia. Sus ojos le indicaban que la estaba mirando con aquella impersonal distancia con la que trataba el sexo y a la que se había referido en la cocina.

Una mirada como aquella procedente de cualquier otro hombre, habría sido suficiente para despertar la furia de Lucy.

Pero no sabía por qué viniendo de él no solo no la molestaba, sino que le agradaba.

No podía negarlo: se sentía atraída por él. Aquel hombre era realmente guapo, con aquellos ojos profundos, sus hombros anchos, su rostro bronceado. Tenía un aspecto sólido y exudaba una especie de aura mística que la fascinaba.

Se dijo a sí misma que aquella fascinación no era más que curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, jamás antes había tratado con un vaquero.

—¿Hola? ¿Sigue usted ahí? —le dijo Natsu. Ella se ruborizó.

—Vuelva a tierra, Heartfilia —insistió.

—¿Qué? —farfulló ella.

—He dicho... —añadió él—. Que me gustan unas pechugas suculentas y carnosas de vez en cuando, pero no como rutina.

Casi siempre como carne de vaca, no lo olvide. Y ahora, sirva usted para algo, y lléneme estos dos vasos.

Ella agarró con rabia los dos vasos vacíos, tratando de evitar sus ojos.

—¿Con veneno? Encantada. Volveré enseguida.

Natsu siguió su contoneo de gata furiosa hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Dio gracias por haberse quedado solo, lo necesitaba.

Tenerla delante era un verdadero suplicio para un hombre hambriento y, de no haber sido por la bandeja que tenía en el regazo. Lucy habría notado el devastador efecto que tenía sobre él.

¡Maldición, no le gustaba lo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir, el modo en que reaccionaba ante ella, el inevitable rumbo que tomaban siempre sus pensamientos cuando la tenía delante!

Al oír que regresaba, se fingió atento a la televisión.

Ella dejó sonoramente los dos vasos de whisky sobre la bandeja.

—Ha tardado mucho —dijo él.

—He tenido que buscar la cicuta y el arsénico por toda la cocina —murmuró ella—. Aquí tiene su veneno, señor Gruñón.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

—Eso es todo.

—Mejor será —respondió ella y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la cocina—. Si no tendría que reponer el veneno, porque se ha acabado. Qué mala suerte la mía que he dado con un hombre tan cabezota que no se morirá ni después de esas dos dosis letales.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nota: **Aquí les dejo el capitulo número 3, lamento la tardanza, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y en varios de ellos preguntaban por el nombre y autor de la novela y con gusto se los comento. La novela se llama igual que el fic Hombre solitario de la autora Carol Finch.

**Capítulo Tres**

Lucy salió echa una hiena del salón y Natsu no pudo contener una sonrisa. ¿Quién se habría podido imaginar que aquella tímida profesora de instituto poseía una fuerza y vigor semejantes? Claro que eso dificultaba aún más su propósito de librarse de ella, pero constituía un divertido reto.

Natsu recordó cómo Lisanna Strauss se deshacía en un valle de lágrimas cuando él se atrevía a usar aquel insolente tono en ella.

Una y mil veces se había preguntado por qué se había casado con aquella mujer. No había hecho más que quejarse de la desoladora vida del rancho y había flirteado con otros hombres desde el principio.

Había intentado hacerla feliz, había tratado de darle cuanto pedía y de hacer que aquel matrimonio funcionara, porque los Dragneel se casaban para siempre. Al menos así había sido con sus padres y con sus tíos. Pero aquellos cuatro Dragneel que habían encontrado el amor habían producido hijos que no parecían dar con sus parejas apropiadas. Él había sido el único de entre sus primos que se había atrevido con el matrimonio.

Pero había fracasado y se había sentido como un idiota, enterándose él último de que Lisanna Strauss andaba con otro hombre.

Lisanna había acabado abandonándolo y llevándoselo todo.

Durante mucho tiempo, Natsu había tenido que trabajar doble tumo para superar el desastre financiero que su mujer le había dejado.

Todo aquello le había enseñado una lección: las mujeres podían hacer mucho daño si tenían la ocasión.

Aquel somero repaso a su pasado le recordó que no quería volver a verse en una situación semejante, así que estaba mejor sin mujeres en su vida.

Ya bastante tenía con recuperarse del accidente, sin arriesgarse a sufrir ningún agravio complementario al que el toro le había hecho.

Pero, aún sabiendo que su vida estaba mejor sin los peligros de una presencia femenina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lucy estaría haciendo en aquel instante.

Probablemente se encontrara en la habitación de al lado, quitándose la ropa y dejando al descubierto aquella piel de seda.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por semejantes pensamientos y comenzó a despojarse, no sin cierta dificultad, de los vaqueros que aprisionaban su pujante virilidad. Tendido en la cama y con una sola mano, luchó por ejecutar lo que no era más un acto cotidiano.

Adivinó a través de la puerta entreabierta la sombra de la indeseable invitada rondando por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente, se cubrió con el edredón temeroso de que entrara. Sus peores agüeros se vieron cumplidos.

—La próxima vez, llame antes de entrar —dijo él al verla aparecer en su dormitorio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella mirando su torso desnudo. Se ruborizó. Pero, a pesar de todo, se encaminó hacia él—. He pensado que un masaje lo ayudará a relajarse. Natsu se tensó al sentir sus manos sobre la espalda.

—¡No se atreva a tocarme!

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Solo trato de hacer mi trabajo! —le explicó, sin dejar de mirar sus fortalecidos pectorales.

—¡Váyase a hacerlo a otra parte! —él se agarró con desesperación a la colcha—. No quiero un masaje.

—Pues a mí me parece que está muy tenso y que lo necesita —observó ella.

—Quizás sea porque está usted invadiendo mi intimidad — farfulló él. Laura lo miró pensativa.

—¿Sabe qué, Dragneel?

—No, no sé qué, Heartfilia. ¿Qué?

—Que sigo pensando que me tiene miedo —lo picó ella—.

¿Y sabe más? Que voy a matarlo de amabilidad mientras esté aquí, no importa lo cruelmente terco que sea. No va a poder tener ni una sola queja de mi trabajo.

—Probablemente no, porque estaré muerto, como bien ha anunciado usted —dijo él. Ella se rió deliciosamente.

—Bien, pues buenas noche. Si necesita algo, llámeme. Le tendré el desayuno preparado cuando se despierte por la mañana.

En el momento en que salió de su dormitorio él se pasó con cierta desesperación los dedos por el pelo. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ser capaz de seguir fingiendo rechazo hacia Lucy, cuando todo en ella era adorable.

Se estiró en la cama y pensó una vez más en modos de ganar aquella cada vez más difícil guerra, pero estaba agotado.

Finalmente lo venció el sueño y lo poseyeron un montón de fantasías prohibidas.

Cuando Natsu se levantó. Lucy ya había puesto y tendido varias lavadora. También había preparado beicon y tortitas que mantenía calientes en el homo.

—Buenos días —dijo ella alegremente.

Natsu farfulló un ininteligible saludo y se encaminó hacia el salón.

Ella asumió que él querría desayunar en su sillón, así que lo puso todo en una bandeja y se la llevó. Sorprendentemente, no hizo mofa alguna de su comida y se limitó a comérsela toda y a pedir más.

Aunque el día anterior le había dejado bien claro que no necesitaba compañía durante las comidas, ella se puso a limpiar el polvo haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia.

—Me gusta su rancho —dijo en un tono jovial.

—Pues no puede tenerlo porque es mío —respondió él, mirándola de reojo.

—Vaya, yo que estaba aquí con un cheque en blanco, esperando a que dijera usted una cantidad —bromeó ella.

—Podría traerme más zumo, por fav... —se detuvo y la miró fijamente, asustado por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Sí, claro —agarró el vaso con una sonrisa, divertida por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no ser amable con ella.

Tenía la sensación de que no era tan desagradable como fingía ser. Tendría que recordar eso cuando se pusiera realmente grosero.

—Querría echarle un vistazo a los programas de su ordenador esta tarde —dijo ella, mientras le daba el vaso de zumo.

—Bien —respondió él dando un sorbo.

—¿Más café?

—Sí, gra... —volvió a cerrar la boca bruscamente.

—Y, si no le importa, me gustaría darme una vuelta por el rancho esta tarde. No he tenido oportunidad de darme un paseo por el campo ni de montar a caballo desde que estuve de pequeña en un campamento de verano.

—No asuste a las vacas. No estoy en condición de parar una estampida.

Al menos no se lo había prohibido. Claro que eso era porque quería quitársela de en medio.

Al cabo de un rato, después de hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Laura volvió al salón y se encontró con que Natsu había dejado la bandeja a un lado y miraba al vacío como perdido.

Se imaginaba que un hombre activo como él tendría serios problemas para acostumbrarse a aquella pasajera vida sedentaria.

Lucy se dirigió a su habitación y buscó unos cuantos libros que se había traído.

—Tome, para que se entretenga —le dio dos novelas de suspense. Natsu la miró.

—No me interesan los libros, profesora —le dijo en un tono fingidamente superficial.

—¿Prefiere alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, una revista Play boy _. _Tengo varias en el cajón de mi cómoda.

Si trataba de agraviarla o escandalizarla, no lo iba a conseguir.

—Voy —le dijo ella sin más.

Él frunció el ceño aparentemente decepcionado porque no hubiera objetado. Lucy tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

Nunca antes había puesto sus manos en una revista de hombres. Así que no pudo evitar la tentación de abrir una encuanto las encontró.

—¿Hay algo interesante, Heartfilia? —le preguntó él, al verla mirando el póster central.

—No —respondió ella con agilidad y sin dejarse sobresaltar—. Playgirl es más mi estilo. Tenía intención de poner unos cuantos pósters de material masculino en mi dormitorio, si a usted no le importa.

—No tengo problema alguno. Quizás así no se dedique a espiarme cuando estoy en mi cuarto.

Ella respondió a la afrenta.

—¡No era eso lo que estaba haciendo anoche!

—¿Ah, no? Pues me miró de arriba abajo con cierto apetito.

Ella se ruborizó ante lo que era definitivamente verdad y ambos sabían. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver torsos masculinos por haber convivido con sus cuatro hermanos,

Natsu era demasiado espectacular para obviarlo.

—¿Y bien?

Ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

—¿Y bien qué? —lo retó.

Laura sabía que trataba de enfurecerla y ganarle terreno, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

—¿Lo va a negar, Heartfilia?

—No, claro que no —respondió—. Es usted un bombón relleno y si tuviera una foto suya la pondría en la pared de mi dormitorio.

Él se quedó boquiabierto y sin habla. Lucy sonrió triunfante y continuó limpiando los muebles.

Natsu desapareció durante una hora.

Cada vez tenía una sospecha más clara de que aquel hombre no era el ogro que fingía ser y por eso iba a serle muy difícil librarse de ella.

Natsu se sintió francamente gratificado cuando sus primos aparecieron al final de la semana.

—¿Qué tal te va con Laura Heartfilia? —le preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa.

Aunque las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que él habría deseado, y aunque Lucy era extremadamente eficiente, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—No sé cuánto le pagáis, pero en cualquier caso será mucho para lo poco que hace.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—¿No me digas?

—Pues sí te lo digo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace mal exactamente? —le preguntó

Gajeel.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar. Me sirve el café ardiendo como si lo sacara del infierno, cocina pésimamente...

Se sintió ligeramente culpable por tan sonoras mentiras, cuando el café que preparaba era delicioso y tal y como a él le gustaba, y en cuanto a su cocina, era más que excelente.

Gajeel y Gray intercambiaron miradas. Luego volvieron los ojos hacia el aparcamiento y notaron que el deportivo de Lucy no estaba.

—Esa es otra cosa —aprovechó Natsu para decir—.

Todavía no ha trabajado aquí durante un día entero. Hoy se ha ido a visitar a una amiga.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando entre en una rutina las cosas irán bien —la defendió Gajeel.

—Vosotros veréis, es vuestro dinero —dijo Natsu—. Pero os estoy avisando: es una inútil. Tengo que despertarla todos lo días a las nueve para que me prepare el desayuno y no deja de ver telenovelas. Apenas si hace nada más en todo el día.

Inmediatamente, sintió que su conciencia le daba una patada. Estaba mintiendo cruel y rastreramente sobre la mujer más eficiente y trabajadora que había conocido.

Pero aquel era el único modo de librarse de ella y necesitaba hacerlo. Porque empezaba a gustarle seriamente.

Cuanto más trataba de mortificarla, más paciencia y buen humor le mostraba Laura. Y, lo que era peor, empezaba a gustarle conversar con ella. Aquello no iba nada bien

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había experimentado semejante atracción física por nadie y eso lo aterraba.

La desesperación justificaba sus injustas acusaciones, pues sus primos eran la única esperanza que le quedaba de poderse librar de tan mortificante compañía.

Aquel modo de actuar no lo enorgullecía, pero se trataba de pura y dura defensa propia.

Gray miró a Natsu de arriba abajo y observó su ropa limpia y planchada.

—Pues tú tienes muy buen aspecto —observó.

—Es porque me lavo a mano la ropa.

—Ya, seguro —dijo Gajeel con una mueca—. Lo siento mucho, primito, pero no te creemos.

¡Maldición!

—Bien, haced lo que queráis, pero luego no digáis que no os lo advertí.

Gajeel se rió.

—Sinceramente, no sé por qué no admites que te gusta

Lucy

—¡No me gusta! —protestó Natsu, mintiendo una vez más.

¡Claro que le gustaba! Ese era precisamente el problema y la cosa no iba a mejor, sino a peor.

—Ya. Pues desde mi punto de vista estás protestando más de la cuenta y eso te delata.

Natsu juró y perjuró. Estaba pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda y sus primos no se daban cuenta. ¡No podía ni tan siquiera contar con su familia para que lo salvaran del desastre!

—¿Nos prestas a Frank? —le preguntó Gray

.

—Sí, claro, llevaos a mi perro para que cuide vuestras vacas, mientras me dejáis aquí con Heartfilia —dijo en un tono teatral y exagerado.

—Primo, nos partes el corazón —respondió Gajeel con soma.

—Sí, yo creo que me voy a poner a llorar de un momento a otro —aseguró Gray.

—Podéis no hacer nada, pero os estoy diciendo que Lucy incumple con sus labores y que vosotros sois quienes pagáis su sueldo.

Natsu silbó y Frank, su perro vaquero, apareció meneando el rabo.

—Es un perro excepcional, puede hacerlo todo, menos abrir y cerrar puertas —aseguró su dueño.

—¿Le has enseñado a aparear vacas y toros también?

—Si pudiera aprender cosas semejantes, lo tendría en la casa limpiando y cocinando, y ganaría con creces a la empleada que me habéis traído.

Duff, el vaquero que trabajaba en el rancho desde que

Natsu era un bebé apareció por la puerta.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda, chicos? —les preguntó, desempolvándose el sombrero y la camisa.

—No —dijo Gray—. Frank va a hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros, según dice Natsu. Gajeel y yo nos limitaremos a sentamos y a ver cómo los toros montan a las vacas.

Duff sonrió, mostrando una boca totalmente carente de dientes.

—Lucy ha preparado unos sándwiches y ha traído unos refrescos para que podáis comer. Se ha ido a la ciudad por comida. Esa cría no para en todo el día. Trabaja como una fiera. Ayuda incluso a limpiar el establo y a dar de comer a los caballos.

Natsu parpadeó nerviosamente al ver las miradas de sus primos.

—¿Con que es una vaga y estamos desperdiciando nuestro dinero? —preguntó Gajeel.

—¿Vaga? —Protestó Duff—. ¿Natsu ha dicho eso sobre ella? ¡Esa criatura vino anoche a traerme la cena y me limpió toda la estancia mientras comía! Se me había olvidado que una casa podía relucir tanto y oler tan bien. Incluso me trajo un jarrón con flores silvestres.

Estupendo, su estrategia acababa de quedar totalmente inhabilitada. Pero, ¿cómo se le iba a haber ocurrido que Duff intervendría de aquel modo?

Lo peor era que no parecía dispuesto a callarse. Continuó diciendo que Lucy era lo mejor que había ocurrido en el rancho desde hacía mucho tiempo, además de ser la mujer más preciosa que había visto en sus sesenta y seis años.

—Siento náuseas —dijo Natsu dándose la vuelta—. Será mejor que me vaya a tumbar.

—Será mejor que te quedes exactamente dónde estás—le

dijo Gajeel—. Eres un mentiroso, Natsu.

—¿Es mi imaginación o la nariz le está creciendo? — preguntó Gray

—Querido Pinocho, creo que te has metido en un lío.

—¡Es un desvergonzado! —dijo Duff—. Su madre y su padre no lo educaron así.

Una carcajada colectiva lo siguió hasta la casa. Estaba claro que no iba a tener ayuda. Si quería echar a Heartfilia de allí tendría que hacerlo él solo.

Lucy sonrió complacida al ver a su amiga Annie Nelson encaminarse hacia ella. Habían quedado para comer.

Annie no había cambiado en absoluto desde que estaban en la universidad. Seguía siendo una atractiva mujer llena de vitalidad.

—¡Cómo me alego de que hayas podido quedar conmigo hoy! —le dijo a Lucy mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo—.

Comer y cotillear, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Va a ser fantástico!

Mientras se dirigían hacia un restaurante llamado Hoagie,

Lucy dejó a un lado todas sus frustraciones con Natsu y decidió relajarse. Necesitaba un poco de diversión.

—Te encantará la comida de este sitio —le aseguró Annie en cuanto llegaron—. Y también te va a gustar Hoot's Roost.

—Definitivamente es muy distinto a Denver —le comentó

Lucy—. Pero me gustan los amplios espacios que hay aquí y estoy disfrutando de la sensación de independencia.

Annie se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Seguro que tus hermanos te llaman continuamente para saber cómo estás.

La camarera les trajo dos enormes vasos de agua con hielo.

—La verdad es que están de viaje de negocios, así que he tenido unos cuantos días de libertad absoluta. Les he escrito para contarles lo de mi trabajo de verano, pero no les he dado demasiados datos. Supongo que esperaran a que regrese a

Denver para darme el sermón.

Annie dio un sorbo de su vaso y miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

—Bueno y, ¿qué tal con Natsu?

Laura se encogió de hombros.

—Es un trabajo más.

—Sí, ya, y yo me voy a creer que no has notado lo guapo que es. Es un imán para las chicas. ¡Es una suerte estar trabajando para un Dragneel! —Annie suspiró—. Me acuerdo de ellos cuando estaban en el instituto. Yo todavía estaba en primaria, pero me cautivaba verlos jugar al baloncesto, al béisbol, participar en los rodeos. Era increíble verlos en acción.

—Puede que ese sea Natsu habitualmente, pero ahora mismo no es más que un montón de carne pasiva con muy mala actitud hacia mí —le dijo Lucy a su amiga—. No quiere que esté en la casa y no hace sino ofenderme una y otra vez con intención de que me vaya. Y lo peor es que yo le pago con la misma moneda. ¡A veces ni me reconozco a mí misma!

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente te venga bien sacar esa faceta de ti.

Siempre me pareció que te dejabas dominar en exceso por tus hermanos. En cuanto a Natsu, es normal que no quiera a ninguna mujer en su casa, después de que cometió el error de casarse con la peor bruja de todo Hoot's Roost. Lisanna Strauss le hizo la vida muy difícil mientras estuvo con él y lo dejó con un amargo sabor de boca cuando se marchó.

—Así que todo es por esa Lisanna Strauss...

Annie hizo una mueca.

—Te puedes imaginar el tipo de chica que era, ¿no? Reina del instituto, votada la más popular chica del campus. Todos los chicos iban como tontos detrás de ella. Cuando Natsu volvió de la universidad, ella dejó a su prometido y fue como una loba por él. Poco después de que se casaran, mientras él y su primo estaban de rodeos, ella empezó a serle infiel.

—No me extraña que odie a las mujeres —reconoció

Lucy—. Tiene motivos para ello. Esa tal Lisanna Strauss era todo un personaje.

—Y lo normal es que se hubiera dado cuenta del premio que se había llevado, pero carecía de inteligencia. Solo pensaba en seducir. Creo que incluso lo intentó con uno de los primos de Natsu —le contó—. Pero, al parecer, Gajeel le dejó las cosas muy claras y la puso en su sitio. Gajeel tiene fama de ser un mujeriego, pero sabe muy bien dónde están los límites, te lo aseguro, y si alguien te dice lo contrario, no lo creas.

Laura sonrió.

—¿Te conoces la vida de todo el mundo en esta ciudad?

—Sí —respondió Annie—. Llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida.

Saber de los demás te ayuda a entender la dinámica de la ciudad, cosa muy necesaria cuando se va a dar clases aquí.

Además, te evita ofender innecesariamente a alguien.

Lucy debió parecer ligeramente asustada, porque Annie se inclinó sobre ella y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en la escuela ayudándote en lo que necesites.

—Pues seguro que te voy a necesitar —dijo Lucy algo temerosa—. La verdad es que todavía me parece mentira que lo haya dejado todo y me haya venido aquí. Ahora tendré que demostrar que soy capaz de hacer milagros con esos chicos. ¿Y si no lo consigo?

Annie se rió.

—No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con

tu confianza?

—Natsu se ha encargado de trocearla —murmuró.

—Bueno, demostrará ser un idiota si no aprecia lo que le ha tocado contigo.

—Quizás debas decírselo tú, porque no me parece que él solito vaya a darse cuenta.

La camarera las interrumpió en aquel momento, tomó nota de lo que iban a comer y se marchó.

—¿Qué le pasa a Natsu? —le preguntó Annie. Lucy no quería realmente hablar de aquello, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

—Para empezar, está decidido a odiarme. Le pone furioso mi sola presencia, no quiere comer en la misma habitación en la que yo estoy, me trata con desprecio y jamás dice «gracias» o «por favor».

Annie la miró fijamente y asintió.

—Ya...

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese ambiguo «ya»? —preguntó

Lucy no sin cierta frustración. Annie sonrió.

—Yo creo que una chica lista como tú debería haberse dado cuenta de qué es lo que pasa entre Natsu y tú.

—Pues no debo de ser tan lista porque no lo sé. Supongo que por causa de esa Lisanna Strauss desconfía de todas las mujeres del mundo y yo tengo la ridícula obsesión de tratar de demostrarle que no tiene por qué.

—No soy psiquiatra, pero me da la sensación de que le resultas extremadamente atractiva y de que está tratando de mantenerse a distancia.

—No lo creo —dijo Lucy—. No me quiere cerca por mucho que haga para ganarme su amistad y su confianza.

Annie alzó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué necesitas tanto ganarte su amistad y su confianza?

Laura agradeció tácitamente a la camarera que apareciera en aquel instante con la comida, pues eso le daba tiempo para recapacitar sobre su respuesta.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Annie. Lucy sabía que su amiga no

iba a dejar el tema. Era terca como una muía.

—Eres una pesada —le dijo.

—No, no lo soy —respondió—. Pero sí soy tu mejor amiga,

y me siento responsable por haberte convencido de que te vinieras a enseñar aquí y de haberles dicho a Gajeel y a Gray que tenía la persona perfecta para cuidar de Natsu temporalmente. Así que necesito saber qué te pasa. Sientes algo por NAtsu, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué dices? —su voz sonó poco creíble—. ¡Si acabo de llegar, como quien dice!

—¿Y?

—Voy a empezar un nuevo trabajo...

—Ya...

—Yo no quiero una nueva relación, y menos aún con el señor «Gruñón».

—No, claro que no —dijo su amiga en tono lacónico.

—Come y calla, Annie —murmuró Lucy.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Se hizo un silencio tenso que no duró mucho. Pronto Laura sonrió a su amiga y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aunque Natsu Dragneel la estuviera volviendo loca no podía permitir que afectara al resto de su vida.

Pero, después de aquella conversación no tenía más remedio que reconocer que aquel hombre había despertado algo muy fuerte en ella.

Tras la comida, Annie le dio a Lucy un paseo por la ciudad

y le presentó a un montón de gente.

Finalmente, se encaminaron hacia la plaza, donde se compraron unos helados y se sentaron en un banco. El novio de Annie pasó por allí y estuvieron unos minutos hablando antes de que siguiera su camino.

Aquella tarde fue exactamente lo que Lucy necesitaba para revitalizar su espíritu y acaparar fuerzas antes de regresar al rancho a enfrentarse con el malhumorado Natsu.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras estaba con Annie, y llegaba tarde al rancho. Sabía que tendría que oír a Natsu echando pestes por el retraso de su cena.

Según la opinión de Annie, Lucy debía seguir haciendo lo que hacía hasta demostrarle a Natsu que su voluntad de quedarse era inquebrantable. De acuerdo, lo haría a pesar de cuánto echaba de menos poder ser ella misma, no tener que estar siempre en guardia.

Cargada con comida y un montón de plantas que había comprado en un impulso, entró por la puerta principal y se encontró con Natsu que, como siempre, estaba en su trono viendo la televisión.

En lo primero que reparó fue en que las cortinas que ella había dejado abiertas estaban cerradas.

—¿Qué pasa, Heartfilia, se ha perdido? —le preguntó

Natsu —. Sabía que debería haberle dado un compás y un mapa.

—Vaya, si está usted ahí. No lo había visto, tan sumergido en las sombras.

—Si no recuerdo mal, le dije claramente que no quería que abriera las cortinas y dejara entrar la luz.

—Claro, conde Drácula, se me había olvidado que los vampiros detestan el sol —dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina—. ¿Dónde he puesto la estaca que pensaba clavarle en el corazón? Nunca la tengo a mano cuando la necesito.

Él ignoró su sarcástico comentario.

—¿Por qué ha cambiado los muebles de sitio? Casi me rompo la otra pierna al dar la vuelta, creyendo que iba a haber una cosa y encontrándome otra.

—Bueno, según Feng Shui...

—¿Quién demonios es ese Feng Shui?

—Es el filósofo chino del diseño de interiores —dijo ella. Él la miró con gesto agrio—. Según dice, si uno cambia el aspecto de su entorno, también cambia parte de su vida.

—A mí me gusta mi vida tal y como es, Heartfilia —le aseguró.

—Pues ahora se sentirá aún mejor, porque la habitación está en equilibrio, o al menos lo estaría si abriera las cortinas.

Así se creará un flujo de energía positiva para compensar su energía negativa.

Él se limitó a gruñir.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo con Gajeel y Gray?

—Muy bien. A Gajeel una de mis vacas le ha dado una buena coz —dijo él.

—Seguro que eso le ha alegrado el día.

—¡Caramba, Heartfilia! ¿Qué ha hecho en la ciudad? ¿Ha ido

a que le afilaran la lengua?

—¡Vaya, lo ha notado! Me alegro de no haber malgastado mi dinero.

—¿Habrá comida esta noche? ¿O se supone que debo comerme las uñas para matar el hambre? —le preguntó.

Lucy dejó las bolsas en la cocina sin responder, pero no le había pasado desapercibido que las palabras de Natsu no hubieran sonado tan ácidas como de costumbre. Su tono era más humorístico que cruel. Quizás la había echado de menos y se alegraba de verla de vuelta. No, no podía ser. Todo aquello no era más que imaginaciones suyas. La única verdad que seguía imperando era que la despreciaba y quería librarse de su presencia.

—La cena estará preparada a la hora habitual, su majestad

—le dijo ella—. Por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de invitar a Duff a cenar conmigo aquí mañana.

—Las libertades no están incluidas en su contrato.

—Pues lo siento. Va a enseñarme a jugar al póker, a beber cerveza y a fumar puros. También me va a enseñar a bailar country para que Annie y yo podamos ir a un club el sábado por la noche. Me va a concertar una cita.

—No tiene por qué gritar —le dijo él ya desde la cocina.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estaba en el salón.

—Yo no aceptaría ninguna cita que Annie Nelson me preparara. Tiene un gusto espantoso en lo que a hombres respecta.

Lucy dejó de guardar la comida y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No había nada malo en los hombres que le gustaban en la universidad. Y esta tarde he conocido a su novio, Mark Childress, y yo le daría una puntuación de ocho sobre diez.

—Creo que un cinco sería más que suficiente —apuntó

Natsu.

Lucy miró a Natsu de arriba abajo y reconoció que, definitivamente, si lo comparaba con hombres como él, Mark no llegaba ni a un tres.

—Depende con quien se lo compare.

—¿Qué mira, Heartfilia? ¿Es que me he abrochado mal la camisa?

Lucy se volvió hacia el frigorífico.

—No. Todos los botones están en su sitio. Lo único que no tiene cerrado como es debido es la boca, pero eso requeriría cirugía.

—Solo trato de conversar amigablemente —dijo él.

¿Amigablemente? ¡Lo que le quedaba por oír!

—No se pase, señor Dragneel, que ya tiene suficientes heridas.

—Llámame «Natsu»... —le dijo él, desvaneciendo la voz al final, y cayendo en un extraño silencio que instó a Lucy a volverse para ver qué sucedía.

Lo que se encontró fue su mirada penetrante y devastadora fija en el escote de su camisa y en las piernas largas y bien contorneadas que sus pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto. Cada parte que tocaba con sus ojos comenzaba a arder. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Se había perdido algo mientras tenía la cabeza metida en el frigorífico? ¿Cómo podían haber pasado del desprecio a una corriente continua de doscientos veinte voltios?

Una sola mirada de Natsu era capaz de encender el más apasionado deseo en Lucy. Jamás antes había experimentado nada igual.

Sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, que lo que sucedía era ajeno a nada exterior. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no tenía claro cómo descifrar el mensaje que él le estaba mandando.

De lo que tenía una certeza absoluta era del calor que sentía.

Su mirada se fijó en la curva de sus labios y se dio cuenta de que ansiaba con desesperación besarla. Se preguntó qué sentiría intercambiando besos con él en lugar de malas palabras, cómo sería tener su cuerpo robusto contra el suyo tan frágil.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando Natsu echó a andar torpemente hacia ella. De pronto se detuvo y farfulló algo. Se quedó de pie como si estuviera librando una complicaba batalla interior.

Durante un tiempo indefinido permaneció allí, mirándola, con una mezcla de deseo y miedo.

Pues bien, si él no tenía el valor de acercarse y besarla, sería ella quien lo haría. Al fin al cabo se había ido a Oklahoma para romper sus viejos hábitos de conducta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Un calor abrasador la recorrió de arriba abajo, así que se aproximó aún más.

Pero Natsu no la agarró por la cintura, ni le devolvió el beso. Se limitó a mirarla con aquellos grandes ojos verdes como si quisiera besarla, pero se negara a hacerlo.

Decepcionada, pero decidida a no dejarse abatir por el extraño suceso. Lucy se apartó de él y sonrió para ocultar su vergüenza.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó él completamente estático.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú para que no tuviera que hacerlo yo? —le preguntó ella.

Se hizo un silencio denso mientras Lucy se preguntaba cómo salir airosa de aquella complicada situación. ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Por qué él no decía algo? Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que aquel vacío.

—Bueno, asumo que das la callada por respuesta —dijo ella.

Él ni tan siquiera parpadeó. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Completamente exasperada, lo empujó con la palma de la mano.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Pues entonces vete —le sugirió, con el rostro tan imperturbable que lo incitaba a agarrarlo de la camisa y a agitarlo.

—Ni hablar —respondió ella—. Te vas a tener que quedar conmigo.

—No necesariamente —le advirtió él—. Un asesinato bien organizado sería otra opción.

—No saldría bien.

Antes de esperar respuesta y guiada por un impulso incomprensible, volvió a acercarse a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y volvió a besarlo. Pero esta vez lo hizo de un modo estridente y sonoro, para evitarse la vergüenza de la primera vez.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se centró en lo que tenía en el fregadero, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para echar a Natsu de allí.

Por suerte, lo fue, pues él se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el salón valiéndose de sus muletas. Una vez allí, se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró para sí.

Había visto cómo Lucy metía la cabeza en el frigorífico y sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la curva de sus senos y de su trasero. Un deseo incontrolable lo había recorrido de repente.

Había dado dos impulsivos pasos hacia ella, pero había logrado controlarse y detenerse al instante, consciente de que cometería un error si la tocaba. Ya se había equivocado al seguir a sus instintos con anterioridad y no quería repetirlo.

Pero Laura había tenido el coraje de acercarse a él y de besarlo.

Y aquello le había demostrado que solo un ligero roce suyo era suficiente para que su cuerpo se prendiera como una tea impregnada de gasolina. Y, lo que era peor, ese mismo breve encuentro le había dejado el dolor eterno de su ausencia, la necesidad de besarla y de tenerla en sus brazos. Se sentía tan intensamente atraído por ella que lo desquiciaba.

—¡Maldición! —dijo una vez más. ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella mujer a la que no podía echar, que no estaba dispuesta a irse y que cada vez le gustaba más?

Al día siguiente, mientras buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta sentado tranquilamente en su sillón, entró Lucy con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta mojada que se ajustaba provocativamente a su cuerpo. Un deseo traidor se apoderó de él y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. ¡Maldición! Llevaba horas allí sentado, dándole vueltas a todos los motivos por los que debía mantenerse a distancia de ella, y aparecía de aquel modo para atormentarlo aún más.

Con gran esfuerzo, logró apartar la mirada de ella y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Frank iba detrás.

—¿Qué está haciendo en la casa? Es un perro vaquero.

Lucy acarició la húmeda cabeza del animal.

—Pensé que podría hacerte compañía, así que Duff y yo lo hemos lavado, despulgado y desparasitado.

—No lo quiero en la casa, Heartfilia —insistió Natsu.

—Claro que lo quieres —lo contradijo ella y atravesó la habitación.

La camiseta mojada atrajo de nuevo la atención de Natsu, y tuvo que controlar su desatinado impulso de abalanzarse como un lobo hambriento sobre ella. Siempre que la veía se sentía excitado.

—Frank, quédate con Natsu mientras yo hago la cena —le ordenó Laura—. Duff vendrá enseguida.

—Guau —contestó Frank y se subió sobre su dueño, acomodándose en su regazo.

Natsu no protestó, se limitó a acariciarle al perro las orejas.

Definitivamente, aquella mujer había tomado posesión de su casa y de su vida, además de dominar sus pensamientos.

La cosa empeoró cuando Frank, cansado de su amo decidió bajarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Era un traidor. Natsu se quedó en salón, preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a los encantos de aquella mujer.

Había reorganizado toda su vida, su espacio, dejando huellas suyas en cada rincón y con ellas el recuerdo constante de cuánto la deseaba. Tenía la sensación de que un día iba a acabar dejándose vencer por aquella inevitable atracción y volvería a cometer el mismo error que ya había cometido tiempo atrás.

Se preguntaba si el corazón de Laura sería tan duro como el de Lisanna Strauss. Prefería pensar que no, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera asumir el riesgo...

—¡No, no, no! No puedes ponerte el puro entre los dientes —le dijo Duff—. Tienes que sujetarlo así.

Lucy observó con detenimiento a su mentor y copió su depurada técnica.

—Así está mejor —le dijo Duff—. Ahora guiña los ojos un poco y mira las cartas que tienes en la mano. No cambies de expresión, que se van a dar cuenta de que tienes algo bueno.

Natsu recordó el eterno gesto de malhumor que caracterizaba a Natsu y estudió las cartas de nuevo imitándolo.

—Ahora dale un trago a tu cerveza, como si no ocurriera nada.

Ella se sentó descuidadamente en la silla y bebió.

—Dame dos —le pidió Duff.

Natsu los observaba desde la puerta, sintiéndose como un extraño en su propia casa.

Minutos antes, mientras cenaba en el salón, había oído a

Duff y a Lucy riéndose a carcajadas y había sentido una inesperada envidia porque no era él quien disfrutaba de tan grata compañía cuando realmente era lo que quería.

Natsu no pudo sino sonreír al ver a Lucy emulando los gestos de Duff.

¡Ya no podía soportar más aquella sensación de desolación

y aislamiento! Iba a integrarse en aquel juego y a disfrutar de él. Al fin y al cabo, con Duff presente, no podría cometer ninguna estupidez atroz.

Natsu se encaminó hacia la mesa, no sin antes agarrar lo que quedaba de whisky.

—Duff dice que el póker se juega bebiendo cerveza —le informó Lucy.

—Yo sigo con mi whisky —Natsu llenó dos vasos—. ¿A qué se debe esta repentina necesidad de aprender a jugar al póker, Heartfilia?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He vivido confinada durante todos estos años, y he decidido abrir mis horizontes un poco más. Duff me está

ayudando. ¿Juegas con nosotros, Dragneel?

—Sí—respondió él.

—Pues deberás tener cuidado con esta chica. Aunque es novata me ha ganado varias manos ya —dijo el viejo mientras repartía las cartas.

Natsu miró lo que le había tocado y echó un disimulado vistazo a las de su compañera. Casi se atraganta. ¡Tenía cuatro ases! Duff estaba haciendo trampa y dejando a Lucy ganar, estaba seguro.

Después de quince minutos de buenas bazas, con las que

Lucy siempre ganaba, se levantó de la mesa.

—Será mejor que sigáis sin mí —dijo ella—. Tengo que sacar la ropa de la secadora antes de que se quede toda arrugada.

Se inclinó sobre Duff y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Natsu maldijo al viejo y su suerte mientras la veía marchar.

—¡Esa sí que es una mujer de verdad! —dijo Duff—. No entiendo por qué querías que Gajeel y Gray pensaran que es una inútil, a menos que...

Natsu miró al viejo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿A menos que qué?

—A menos que tengas miedo a tomarle demasiado afecto.

—¿Vamos a jugar al póker o a las adivinanzas?

El viejo continuó, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

—Si yo tuviera treinta años menos, no me verías tratando de librarme de ella.

—Bueno, no tienes treinta años menos, así que compórtate como corresponde a tu edad.

Duff se rió.

—¿Quieres vivir sin riesgos? Tú mismo. Pero que sepas que a Frank y a mí nos gusta mucho esa chica.

Sabía que aquello era una declaración de principios por parte de Duff. Le estaba advirtiendo de a quién iban a serle leales. Frank ya se lo había dejado claro antes. Aquel comentario no hacía sino confirmar las evidencias.

—Deberías ver cómo va Frank detrás de ella. La verdad es que la muchacha siempre tiene tiempo para hacerle una caricia y para rascarle las orejas —continuó Duff—. Y todas las noches le da una galleta para perros.

¡Maldición! Aquello era peor de lo que pensaba.

Gajeel y Gray pensaban que Lucy era perfecta como ayuda temporal, pero se equivocaban. Porque la temporalidad de su presencia cada vez lo asustaba más. La echaba de menos con que solo se fuera a hacer la compra a la ciudad.

—¿Jugamos o no, muchacho? —dijo Duff.

—Depende de si vas a hacer trampas como cuando estaba

Lucy o no —le dijo Natsu abiertamente.

Duff sonrió complacido.

—Solo quería que disfrutara de su primera experiencia con el póker, para compensarla un poco del modo en que tú la tratas.

—Yo procuro no tratarla, simplemente.

—Y como yo no soy ciego me doy cuenta claramente del motivo. He visto cómo la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

Natsu protestó.

—A veces eres un verdadero fastidio, Duff.

—Y tú un verdadero necio, Natsu. No retes al destino cuando te pone delante una buena oportunidad. Atrévete a ser feliz.

El viejo agarró las latas de cerveza vacías, las tiró a la basura y salió de la casa.

Natsu dio un trago de whisky con la esperanza de que el líquido apaciguara su inquietud y su apetito. Deseaba a Lucy, necesitaba su boca, sentir su cuerpo insinuante. Pero tenía miedo de que no le bastara con unos pocos besos.

«Miedo», esa palabra otra vez. Cuanto más lo pensaba más cuenta se daba de que Lucy tenía razón. Solo que no temía a las mujeres en general, sino a ella. Porque no estaba seguro de poder controlar los sentimientos que despertaba dentro de él.

Lo que realmente lo aterraba no era la atracción sexual, sino algo más profundo que había despertado en él.

Natsu dio otro trago y se puso a jugar al solitario hasta que se cansó lo suficiente como para irse a la cama. Pero en la oscuridad de su cuarto se le aparecía incesante la imagen de

Lucy, con aquel puro en los labios y la fingida mirada de jugador de póker.

Natsu se durmió con una sonrisa.

El sábado por la noche Natsu estaba sentado frente al televisor, completamente aburrido y sin esperanza alguna de encontrar nada aceptable en ningún canal, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante, está abierto.

Natsu frunció el ceño al ver entrar a Kevin Shelton, el profesor de Historia del instituto de Hoot's Roost. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta y sus pantalones modernos de color caqui, el profesor estaba más atractivo de lo que debía a ojos de Natsu.

—¿Qué tal, Natsu? —le preguntó Kevin—. ¿Está Lucy preparada?

—Probablemente no. Ya conoces a las mujeres. Es algo innato a su género llegar siempre tarde.

—Hola, Kevin —le dijo Lucy, probando de inmediato que

Natsu no tenía razón y con un vestido ajustado y corto que destacaba cada seductora curva de su cuerpo.

—¡Qué encantadores estáis! Parecéis Ken y Barbie vestidos para una noche en la ciudad —dijo Natsu con su habitual ironía, tratando así de controlar los celos que lo dominaban—.

No la traigas muy tarde de vuelta —dijo sin pensar. Lucy levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Sin problema —respondió Kevin con una sonrisa.

—Se tiene que levantar a las siete en punto de la mañana y no la quiero agotada mientras trabaja —acababa de sonar como un gruñón idiota. Los celos habían tomado las riendas y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No se preocupe, jefe —dijo Lucy disponiéndose a salir—. Mi rendimiento será el mismo de siempre.

Natsu le hizo una señal de que se acercara, ella se aproximó lo suficiente para que su aroma alterara todas sus hormonas.

—¿Qué sabes de ese tipo? —le murmuró al oído.

—No mucho, pero a Annie le gusta.

—Entonces quizás debería ser ella la que saliera con él.

Podría ser un asesino en serie o algo así.

Lucy sonrió.

—Eso te haría muy feliz, ¿verdad, Dragneel? Si me asesinara y me tirara en el río más cercano, te habrías librado finalmente de mí.

—No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista — respondió él en un tono evasivo.

—¿Algo más, jefe? —preguntó ella al notar que Kevin empezaba a impacientarse.

—Sí. Si ese idiota bebe, conduces tú, ¿de acuerdo, Heartfilia?

Y si se propasa, me informas para que mande a mis primos a que le den una paliza.

Ella sonrió.

—Quizás yo quiera que se propase. Quizás esté ansiosa de tener un poco de acción. Es mi vida, y quiero abrir mis horizontes.

Natsu sintió que la envidia y los celos crecían aún más.

—Si a eso de la medianoche no has llegado aún a casa, me iré a buscarte, sin importarme esta pierna rota —dijo Natsu en alto para que Kevin lo oyera. No estaba dispuesto a que ese tipo hiciera lo que le viniera en gana y quería hacérselo saber—. Mantente en guardia, Heartfilia

—Tu preocupación me conmueve —dijo ella—. Eres una auténtica dulzura, Dragneel.

—Soy todo menos dulce y lo sabes —protestó él antes de que Lucy y su cita salieran.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Natsu maldijo. Sabía que Kevin Shelton tenía una edad similar a la de Lucy y era más su tipo. Eso incrementaba sus ganas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo Cinco

Natsu entró protestando en la casa. Lucy no había vuelto a colocar las cosas en su sitio tal y como él le había ordenado. Duff acababa de traerlo de la ciudad. Se había dado un buen corte de pelo y había ido al médico. A pesar de que le habían quitado la escayola y solo llevaba una venda, y de que no tenía ya el brazo en cabestrillo, seguía tropezándose con todo. Encima, Lucy había vuelto a abrir las cortinas, había colocado plantas por todos lados y plantado flores que atraían mariposas, pájaros y todo tipo de insectos. La casa, además, olía bien, insultando profundamente a su virilidad. ¡Aquella mujer había ido muy lejos! Ya ni siquiera reconocía a Frank.

Desde que lo había dejado entrar en la casa, contra lo que él había dispuesto, el can se restregaba contra su pierna y continuamente le demandaba caricias. Se estaba convirtiendo en un ser blando y había dejado de perseguir animales. Frank había estado perfectamente satisfecho con su vida de cuidador de vacas, hasta que aquella endemoniada mujer había llegado.

En cuanto a Duff, estaba completamente idiotizado con ella.

Durante todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta no había hecho sino contarle las excelencias de los estofados que aquella deliciosa dama le llevaba cada noche, y cómo disfrutaba mientras le limpiaba los bolsillos jugando al póker. Natsu, sin embargo, se limitaba a sentarse en su sillón mirando la caja tonta y escuchando en la distancia la risa de Lucy.

Luego estaban Gajeel y Gray que se dedicaban a dejarle corazones de papel por todas partes.

Su vida estaba fuera de control y era culpa de Lucy.

Natsu se detuvo de golpe al oír que sonaba el móvil de ella.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Qué tal estás? —dijo. ¿Guapo? ¿Quién demonios sería? ¿Cuántos hombres tenía en su vida?

—Mi trabajo va bien. Supongo que me has llamado porque has recibido la postal que te mandé —hizo una pausa para escuchar a su interlocutor y luego respondió—. ¿Quién?

¿Dragneel? ¿El viejo vaquero para el que trabajo? ¿Estás de broma?

¿Viejo? Natsu pestañeó. ¿Pensaba que era viejo? Solo se llevaban ocho años, no era tanto. Oyéndola hablar daba la sensación de que él ya estaba cerca de los ochenta.

—No, no me da demasiados problemas. Para desayunar le pongo en la mesa la leche y los cereales, para comer le caliento una lata de sopa y le pongo un babero para que no se manche.

¿Le ponía qué? Estaba claro que no quería que su novio temiera la competencia.

—No seas absurdo, Davie. Si el hombre se ha roto una pierna y torcido la muñeca. Tiene, además, varias costillas astilladas. No puede perseguirme por la cocina y, menos aún, cazarme. Estoy a salvo, así que deja de decir sandeces. ¿Qué tal por Denver?

Sin duda. Lucy había dejado en Colorado a más de un amante. Además, había salido con Kevin Shelton el sábado.

Se alegraba de no haber sucumbido a la tentación de besarla, pues empezaba a darle la sensación de que le gustaba jugar en varios frentes y mantener todas las opciones abiertas... igual que a Lisanna Strauss.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó indignación. Sus instintos habían estado en lo cierto desde el principio y lo adecuado seguía siendo que la mantuviera a distancia, aun cuando sintiera una atracción tan poderosa hacia ella que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Claro que voy a regresar a Denver antes de empezar las clases en otoño —le aseguró a Lucy a su interlocutor e hizo una pausa para escuchar—. Ya te he dicho que no me estoy enamorando del ranchero. Es un gruñón, así que deja de preocuparte por mí.

Natsu hizo una mueca. Si pensaba que no era más que un viejo gruñón, ¿por qué lo había besado aquel día en la cocina?

El había llegado a pensar que había algún tipo de conexión entre ellos, una cierta atracción mutua. Pero, al parecer, había estado jugando con él.

Natsu seguía en el recibidor luchando contra su indignación cuando oyó:

—Yo también te quiero, Davie. Adiós.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera recobrar la compostura o moverse de donde estaba, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Hola, Everett. He estado esperando tu llamada. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?... Sí, el señor Dragneel ya está mejor —ella suspiró—.

¿Quieres dejar de imaginar cosas? No está ocurriendo nada extraño aquí. Al señor Dragneel ni siquiera le caigo bien, así que deja de pensar mal —Everett debió pedirle una descripción de Dragneel —. Es un viejo decrépito, con dentadura postiza, una pierna escayolada y un brazo en cabestrillo. Lleva gafas y un parche en un ojo, porque lo han operado de cataratas.

Además, casi no le queda pelo. ¿Te crees ahora que no hay nada entre nosotros?

Natsu apretó los dientes con rabia. Estaba claro que estaba mintiendo a su novio para que sintiera celos. Estaba claro que

Everett no tenía ni idea de que hacía dos días había salido con el profesor de historia.

—Yo también te quiero, Everett —le murmuró y colgó.

Natsu recabó fuerzas y se dispuso a lanzarse al ataque contra Lucy. Pensaba reprenderla por lo muebles, las plantas y esas desagradables descripciones de él. Pero, no había podido entrar aún en la habitación, cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez.

—Hola, Michael. Esperaba tu llamada —dijo—. Yo también te echo de menos... ¿Qué? ¡No puedes haber hecho eso!

Natsu esperó expectante a que se revelara el misterio.

—¡Claro que Natsu Dragneel no tiene antecedentes penales!

Es un ranchero, no un delincuente.

Natsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ese novio era un paranoico. ¡Eso sí que eran celos!

—Debe de haber un error en el registro, porque no tiene treinta y tres años, sino ochenta y tres. Usa audífono porque está sordo y tengo que gritarle para que me entienda. Está calvo y lleva unas gafas tan inmensas que parecen dos cubitos de hielo. ¿De verdad crees que voy a tener un romance con un hombre así? Estoy perfectamente a salvo aquí. No te preocupes, no me estoy enamorando de Natsu Dragneel, así que te puedes relajar.

Natsu no esperó a que Lucy colgara, porque suponía que nada más hacerlo volvería a recibir otra llamada.

En el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que había escuchado sus conversaciones, se ruborizó por completo. Se despidió apresuradamente y colgó el auricular.

Él le lanzó una mirada condenatoria y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Calvo, sin dientes, viejo decrépito? —dijo él con rabia.

Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—No tienes derecho a protestar, Dragneel. Duff me dijo que les había comentado a Gray y Gajeel que no sabía cocinar, que no limpiaba y que dormía hasta las nueve de la mañana.

—Eso es diferente —dijo él.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Yo estoy intentando librarme de ti.

—Y yo estoy tratando de convencer a Michael, David,

Everett y Jerret de que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿Cuántos amantes sueles tener a la vez? —preguntó él bruscamente.

—Ninguno.

—¿No? ¿Entonces a qué se debe eso de «hola, guapo»?

—A que tengo cuatro hermanos sobre protectores que son tan guapos como tú...

Lucy cerró la boca de golpe. No había querido decir aquello. Natsu esbozó una inesperada sonrisa, sin duda satisfecho por el cumplido que involuntariamente le acababa de hacer.

—¿Piensas que soy guapo? —le preguntó—. ¿Sin pelo ni dientes, con gafas gruesas y un ojo tapado? Contigo, Heartfilia, es difícil separar la verdad de la mentira. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

¿Eran tus hermanos o tus amantes los que te han llamado?

Lucy se volvió completamente hacia él.

—Son mis hermanos mayores. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años y mi padre cuando yo tenía doce. Ellos me han enseñado a trabajar y a valerme por mí misma. Pero, en lo que respecta a amistades, son obsesivos y me vigilan de cerca. Mi padre les hizo prometer que me cuidarían, y lo hacen a conciencia.

—Por eso agarraste las maletas y te viniste a Hoot's Roost, para poder liberarte. De ahí que estés aprendiendo a jugar al póker, a beber cerveza y a fumar puros, porque no hay aquí hermanos que te digan lo que debes hacer.

—Exacto —dijo Lucy—. Mis hermanos tienen miedo de que me enamore de algún indeseable que no me merezca, por eso comprueban todas mis citas y controlan con quien salgo y con quien no. Es tranquilizador saber que no es eres un asesino o un violador fichado.

—Solo soy un gruñón —dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Exactamente —respondió ella sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban por el efecto que su sonrisa tenía en ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se le había acelerado la respiración.

Había desaparecido aquella dura y desagradable expresión que se le ponía cuando trataba de librarse de ella. El mismo calor abrasador que había sentido aquel día del beso en la cocina la quemaba por dentro.

Pero no iba a hacerlo otra vez, ya había tenido bastante con quedar en ridículo en una ocasión como para volver a repetirlo.

Él la estaba mirando del mismo modo que la había mirado justo antes de que ella se atreviera a besarlo. Se hizo un silencio denso que ella rompió con excesiva impaciencia.

—Bueno, ¿querías algo, aparte de reprenderme por las llamadas?

—Sí. Necesito hacer algo que olvidé hacer el otro día —dijo él y se aproximó cojeando hasta ella.

Lucy retrocedió desconfiada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De esto.

Sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Sintió su boca como un líquido cálido posarse sobre sus labios y todo su cuerpo se encendió. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y se la acercó hasta que estuvieron uno contra el otro.

Ella entreabrió los labios en un ansia de respirar y él se coló dentro con furia.

El masculino olor a colonia invadía los sentidos de Lucy y el calor de su mano se transmitía a través de la ropa hasta su espalda.

Todos sus sentidos estaban tan saturados de sensaciones que no había cabida para pensamiento alguno.

Lucy respondió y se entregó por completo.

Sin duda, cuando aquel hombre se quitaba la coraza y dejaba salir lo mejor de sí mismo se convertía en algo muy especial. Nunca antes nadie la había besado así. Con solo un beso le estaba enseñando cosas que desconocía.

Lucy gimió de placer al sentir que su mano rozaba uno de sus pezones. La sensación la excitó hasta tal punto, que ella reaccionó apretándose aún con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de él. Lo quería todo para ella, y lo quería ya...

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El sonido de la voz de Gray Dragneel sobresaltó a Lucy que se separó rápidamente de Natsu.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? — gruñó Natsu al ver a sus dos primos—. ¿Es que siempre entráis sin llamar?

—Hemos llamado, pero parece ser que no nos has oído — respondió Gajeel—. ¿Estás bien, nena? —le preguntó a Lucy que se había dado la vuelta avergonzada.

—Su nombre es Lucy, no «nena» —la defendió Natsu.

Lucy lo miró y sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver su actitud defensora. Gajeel y Gray parecían estar disfrutando sinceramente de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

—Hemos venido a ver qué tal os llevabais y para saber lo que te ha dicho el médico, Natsu —dijo Gray con sorna.

—Obviamente, Lucy te está cuidando muy bien —dijo Gajeel con una amplia sonrisa—. La casa está impecable, la cocina también y me gusta cómo están dispuestos los muebles ahora.

Natsu lo miró amenazante.

—¿Desde cuándo eres decorador de interiores?

—Últimamente me estoy haciendo muy doméstico y empiezan a interesarme todas esas cosas —dijo con un fingido gesto afeminado—. En vista de lo visto estoy pensando muy seriamente en contratar a una empleada como la tuya.

—Vosotros dos os vais a convertir en carne picada tan pronto como pueda dar puñetazos.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho el doctor? —dijo Gray, para nada impresionado por la amenaza. Miró la nueva venda de la pierna y el brazo liberado—. Debe de haberte dado carta blanca para ciertas actividades físicas.

Aquello colmó la paciencia de Natsu.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó.

Pero su furia no impactó a sus primos que se rieron abiertamente a carcajadas.

Malo era que se burlaran de él, pero aún peor le parecía que estuvieran avergonzando a Lucy de aquella manera. Se sorprendió de aquel extraño instinto de protección que esa mujer había despertado.

—¿Podrías traemos unas cervezas, Lucy? —le pidió, dándole una puerta de salida.

Ella salió a toda prisa dejando a Natsu a solas con sus primos.

—¿Qué demonios queréis, aparte de fastidiarme la vida? —les preguntó.

Gajeel lo miró con una malévola sonrisa en los ojos.

—Yo quiero lo que tú tenías en tus brazos cuando hemos llegado. Pero, aparte de eso, hemos venido a decirte que el precio de las vacas ha subido y que vamos a ir mañana al mercado con unas cuantas para venderlas. Si quieres podemos llevamos algunas de las tuyas también.

—Bien, gracias.

Durante varios minutos, Gajeel y Gray estuvieron hablando de negocios. Cuando Lucy regresó con las cervezas tuvieron la suficiente consideración como para no seguir torturándola, lo que Natsu agradeció.

No quería que se entrometieran en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Lucy y él, fuera lo que fuera.

No sabía bien los motivos que lo habían impulsado a besarla. Quizás hubiera sido el alivio de saber que no eran con sus amantes con quienes hablaba por teléfono, puede que aquel primer beso en la cocina lo hubiera dejado necesitado de más, o tal vez se hubiera quedado encandilado con Lucy sin solución.

Natsu acompañó a sus primos hasta la puerta alejándose de ella y buscando un poco de intimidad.

—De acuerdo, aquí hay unas reglas que cumplir —dijo—.

Podéis meteros conmigo todo lo que queráis, pero a Lucy la dejáis en paz.

—Te has vuelto muy protector de repente —observó Gray—. Me pregunto por qué.

—Porque Laura tiene demasiada clase para soportar vuestras brutalidades —dijo Natsu—. Además, tiene cuatro hermanos dispuestos a velar por ella como cuatro oficiales de policía. Si la atormentáis, os los echaré encima para que empiecen el trabajo que yo terminaré cuando me sienta bien.

—Natsu, por tu actitud se diría que te has enamorado — bromeó Gajeel.

—No me he enamorado —negó él con vehemencia.

—Pues a mí me parece estar escuchando ya campanas de boda —dijo Gray.

—No va a haber ninguna boda —le aseguró Natsu.

—¿Así que vas a vivir en pecado con la profesora? —dijo Gajeel con sorna—. Eso no va a ser bueno para su reputación.

Natsu señaló airado la camioneta de sus primos indicándoles que se largaran.

Natsu juntó las manos en un gesto de súplica.

—Por favor, por favor, llámanos si necesitas algo: preservativos, por ejemplo...

Natsu le dio a su primo un empujón y Gray lo sujetó.

—¡Voy ahora mismo por la escopeta! Así que será mejor que os vayáis de aquí a toda prisa.

Sus primos salieron corriendo, provocando que uno de los tiestos que Lucy había colgado en el porche se balanceara y le diera a Natsu en la cabeza.

—¡Maldita seas, Heartfilia! —entró en la casa hecho una fiera—. Quita esa maldita planta de ahí antes de que me haga una lesión.

Desde lo del beso, Natsu había estado frío y distante, por lo que Lucy estaba ansiosa por alejarse de aquella casa. Parecía decidido a ignorar lo sucedido y ella no se atrevía a sacar la conversación. ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba claro que él se arrepentía de aquel impulsivo arrebato y prefería fingir que no había ocurrido. Ella, por su parte, no hacía sino recordarlo una y otra vez.

Lucy había decidido no molestarlo y buscar a Frank y Duff cuando necesitaba compañía.

Annie la había llamado para ver si quería ir a su casa a ver una película. Sabía que su amiga estaba siempre atendiendo a su padre inválido y que, seguramente, querría un poco de compañía femenina. Pero Lucy había declinado la invitación para aquel día y le había prometido ir al final de la semana.

Lo que ella necesitaba era darse una vuelta a caballo y estar a solas.

—Ya está ensillado —le dijo Duff al verla entrar en el establo—. ¿Seguro que no quieres compañía?

Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Después de las estupendas lecciones de equitación que me has dado debería ser capaz de arreglármelas sola —tomó las riendas y se llevó a la yegua fuera—. Te agradecería que fueras a ver a Natsu. Ha estado un poco difícil estos últimos días.

—¿Difícil? Si yo fuera tú, me habría marchado de aquí hace ya tiempo. Creo que voy a llamar a sus padres, a sus tíos y a sus días para que vengan a ponerlo recto.

¿Sus padres? Natsu no los había mencionado nunca, aunque Lucy había visto algunas fotos de la familia.

—¿Dónde están sus padres? —preguntó curiosa.

—Todos los Dragneel se retiraron de la vida del rancho al mismo tiempo —le explicó Duff—. Empezaron a ganar buen dinero con el petróleo, así que decidieron pasarles los ranchos a sus hijos y se trasladaron a Texas a una de esas estupendas mansiones.

—Debe de ser una familia muy unida —dijo ella.

—Sí —dijo Duff—. He sido capataz de sus tierras; los conozco bien y te puedo asegurar que lo son. Les gusta pasar largas temporadas en Hoot's Roost con sus hijos porque los echan de menos. Yo creo que decidieron marcharse de aquí para que los jóvenes tuvieran la oportunidad de actuar libremente.

Lucy sonrió mientras pensaba en lo agradable que sería tener una familia que comprendiera la necesidad de ser independiente. Pero dudaba que sus hermanos llegaran a entender nunca que ya había crecido.

—¿Natsu es el único de los primos que ha estado casado?

—preguntó ella mientras se montaba.

—Sí. Ninguno de los otros parece tener ninguna prisa. La verdad es que Natsu tuvo mala suerte con su esposa.

Eso era lo que Annie le había dicho también.

—Yo me casé dos veces con dos mujeres maravillosas — continuó Duff—. Y las perdí a las dos. Pero desde que te tengo cerca a ti, ya no me siento solo.

—Gracias, Duff. Eres el hombre más dulce que he conocido —dijo ella.

—Ahora vete. Pero regresa antes del anochecer. Llévate a

Frank contigo y no te preocupes por Natsu.

Por primera vez, se sintió libre de poder montar ella sola, sin sus hermanos a la espera. Le gustaba aquella vida alejada de la gran ciudad, le gustaba galopar mientras disfrutaba de la soledad y de sus pensamientos. El campo era su lugar perfecto.

Lo único que lo estropeaba era aquella atracción que sentía por un hombre que solo quería evitarla.

De pronto, la yegua se detuvo de golpe y Frank comenzó a ladrar como poseso. Delante de ellos había una serpiente que los miraba amenazadora.

La yegua, asustada, echó a correr desbocada. Lucy se agarró con fuerza al cuello de la bestia. Sus habilidades como jinete habían mejorado mucho desde que estaba en el rancho, pero no tanto como para mantenerse a lomos del caballo cuando se metió entre la maleza a toda prisa. De pronto, una rama más baja que las demás la tomó por sorpresa, lanzándola al suelo, con tan mala suerte que cayó en un charco.

La yegua se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los establos por sí sola, dejando a Lucy sentada sobre un montón de lodo.

La frustrada amazona se levantó y puso rumbo de vuelta hacia la casa. Desde la distancia pudo ver a Natsu que la miraba con sorna. Aquella era su gran oportunidad de atormentarla y sabía que él no la iba a dejar pasar

.

—La mayoría de los jinetes se duchan después de un paseo a caballo, pero no durante—le dijo con ironía. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder la sorprendió con una inesperada pregunta—. ¿Estás bien, Heartfilia?

El tono sinceramente preocupado de su voz la desarmó.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió—. Solo está herido mi orgullo.

—Quítate las botas antes de entrar, no vayas a mancharlo todo. Tengo una empleada muy meticulosa con la limpieza.

—Será mejor que vaya a meter a la yegua en el establo antes —dijo ella.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —se ofreció él—. Entra y dúchate.

—No, yo lo haré —insistió Lucy—. Tú tienes la pierna rota.

—Es igual. He hecho este trabajo con huesos rotos un millón de veces.

Ella no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en su boca perfecta y desear besarla.

Él se adelantó, se inclinó sobre ella y puso en acciones lo que para ella eran pensamientos.

Después de besarla se apartó y la miró.

—Estás demasiado guapa con esa ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo. Así es que, por favor, quítate de mi vista y vete a duchar.

Natsu se dio media vuelta y se dirigió cojeando hacia los establos.

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa. Había entre ellos una clara atracción mutua. La única diferencia era que Natsu se resistía a sentir, y ella no.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo Seis

Después de haber visto a LUCY con aquella ropa empapada que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando adivinar cada una de sus lujuriosas curvas y de haberla besado, había pasado una frustrante noche llena de imágenes eróticas que lo habían hecho despertarse más cansado de lo que estaba antes de acostarse.

Tener a aquella mujer tan cerca todos los días lo llenaba de un deseo imposible y devastador.

Natsu estaba dando vuelta a todos aquellos pensamientos, cuando un inesperado ruido lo sobresaltó.

Se volvió y vio aparecer a Lucy, que caminaba dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y un aspecto lamentable. Parecía que estuviera sufriendo una espantosa resaca, aunque Natsu no sabía su origen, pues le constaba que no se había quedado con Duff a fumar puros ni a beber cerveza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él.

—Nada —respondió ella encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Abrió el armario y, al tratar de sacar un cacharro lo golpeó con otro—. ¡Ay! —Deja eso —le ordenó Natsu—. Yo me prepararé el desayuno. Vuelve a la cama.

—No —dijo ella temblorosa, sujetándose como podía en la encimera—. Voy a hacerte el desayuno como cada mañana. No quiero que tengas motivo alguno de queja, ni que puedas decir que no cuido bien de ti.

—Pues siento decírtelo, pero lo que me parece es que hoy no puedes cuidar ni de ti misma — señaló él.

—No importa —dijo ella—. No te voy a fallar.

Natsu frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía los labios de un azul pálido y de que el sudor había formado una ligera capa sobre su labio superior.

—¿Qué bebiste anoche antes de meterte en la cama?

—Una taza de té —dijo ella—. Por favor, cierra las cortinas.

El sol me está matando.

Sin duda, se sentía realmente mal.

—Heartfilia, ahora sin bromas, por favor, vete a la cama antes de que te caigas.

—No. Voy a hacerte el desayuno —insistió ella, abriendo el frigorífico y sacando beicon y tres huevos. De pronto, se dio la vuelta—. Apártate de mí, creo que voy a vomi...

Una arcada acalló sus palabras al tiempo que las rodillas se le doblaban y la hacían derrumbarse.

Él se apresuró a sujetarla.

—Tengo que limpiar esto —dijo inmediatamente ella.

—Deja eso ahora. Voy a llamar al médico —dijo Natsu.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella completamente pálida.

—¡Si este es el aspecto que tienes cuando estás bien, no quiero ni pensar el que tendrás cuando estés mal! Lo siento, pero voy a darte la baja laboral y a meterte en la cama —dijo él.

Lucy empezó a respirar acelerada y entrecortadamente.

—¡Necesito ir al baño!

No sin esfuerzo, Natsu se las arregló para ponerla en pie y llevarla hasta el servicio.

—Por favor, vete de aquí. No quiero que me veas así —dijo ella mientras abría el grifo de la bañera.

—No me pienso marchar —le aseguró él—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Necesito galletas saladas y gaseosa.

Natsu la miró temeroso de dejarla sola en aquel estado.

Temía que se pudiera ahogar. Viéndola de aquella forma, sentía más ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de protegerla y reconfortarla.

—No te metas en la bañera hasta que yo regrese —le ordenó.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

Se encaminó a toda prisa hasta la cocina, abrió el armario

y, al sacar las galletas, tiró todos los botes alfabéticamente ordenados. No se detuvo a recogerlos, sino que se dirigió a toda prisa a la nevera para sacar un bote de gaseosa.

Corrió de vuelta al baño. Pero, al llegar, se quedó paralizado al ver cómo Lucy se estaba quitando la camisa. Sus senos turgentes se exhibieron voluptuosos y Natsu reparó de inmediato en que su cuerpo era aún más perfecto al natural que en sus sueños.

Cuando se quitó los pantalones cortos y las braguitas, sencillamente se quedó sin respiración. La exquisita visión de aquel cuerpo maravilloso se iba a quedar impresa en su memoria para siempre.

Aturdido, vio cómo sus senos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración entrecortada. La pobre Lucy estaba increíblemente pálida y parecía desorientada. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Natsu maldijo su suerte. La prohibida fantasía de verla desnuda se había hecho realidad sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se sobresaltó al ver que el agua de la bañera estaba a punto de salirse. Se apresuró a cerrar el grifo y se volvió hacia

Lucy que se había sentado en posición fetal en el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Natsu se golpeó el codo contra la mampara y ella alzó los ojos. En aquel instante le pareció tan frágil y tan vulnerable que la coraza con la que había protegido su corazón hasta entonces se partió en mil pedazos.

—En mi bolso —farfulló ella malamente—. Está en mi habitación. Allí tengo unas pastillas.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y la respiración se hizo cada vez más acelerada y más entrecortada.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Acaso tenía que seguir algún tratamiento y no se lo había dicho? Era posible que el miedo a que él usara eso contra ella la hubiera incitado a callárselo.

Natsu se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle hecho la vida tan difícil desde su llegada al rancho.

Quería compensarla por todo aquello, ocuparse de ella.

Se encaminó hacia el dormitorio y sacó de su bolso un bote de pastillas. Volvió al baño y, una vez allí, la obligó a tomarse una galleta y un poco de gaseosa antes de darle la pastilla.

—¿Cuántas cápsulas? —le preguntó él.

—Dos —respondió ella tendiendo la mano. En cuanto se las tragó, él dejó las galletas y la lata a un lado. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Lucy se metió en la bañera.

—Puede que bañarte estando así no sea una buena idea.

—Es parte de mi tratamiento. Es lo único que me calma el dolor hasta que las pastillas empiezan a hacer efecto.

La sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar que uno de sus senos le rozaba el brazo.

Sin duda, Natsu estaba pagando por todas sus críticas y malas contestaciones, por todo el daño que le había inferido.

Tenerla así, en aquellas condiciones, desnuda y rozando su piel sedosa sin poder tocarla era, probablemente, la peor de las torturas.

No podía dejar de mirarla, con aquel cuerpo escultural de diosa. Se sentó como pudo a su lado, observándola mientras se mojaba el pelo con el agua templada; Instintivamente, estiró la mano para acariciarle el brazo, como si eso fuera a aplacar su dolor. Lucy suspiró y gimió y un río de lágrimas se confundió con el agua que caía por sus mejillas. En aquel mismo instante

Natsu decidió que prefería ser arrollado por un toro enloquecido que ver llorar a la dulce Lucy. Le estaba partiendo el corazón sin tan siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Natsu mientras seguía acariciándole el brazo.

—Es una jaqueca.

—¿Y te pones así de mal?

—Si. Es el peor tipo de jaqueca que existe —murmuró sin fuerzas, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba lentamente.

A pesar de su estado, era capaz de mantener la barbilla siempre alta, para evitar hundirse en el agua.

Él, por su parte, permaneció a su lado durante veinte minutos, vigilante y preocupado, pero, no por ello, dejaba de admirar su cuerpo, el elegante contorno de sus piernas. Se maldecía a un tiempo por desearla como la deseaba estando en semejante estado.

Se sentía como un patético bastardo. Después de lo que había hecho para perturbarla, no tenía derecho a deleitarse con aquella visión y, menos aún, en semejantes circunstancias.

Si los hermanos Heartfilia hubieran tenido la posibilidad de saber que él no tenía ochenta y tres años, ni estaba calvo, ni medio ciego, sin duda le darían una paliza de muerte de encontrarlo allí, junto a su hermana desnuda. No les agradaría nada saber lo que él sabía: que el esmalte rosado de sus uñas era del mismo color que el de sus pezones. Menos aún aceptarían con agrado el que la hubiera sujetado en aquel estado, el que hubiera rozado su piel tersa y perfecta.

—¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estás?

Natsu apartó las manos de Lucy y se levantó rápidamente.

¡Maldición! Era Duff y estaba en la casa. Si lo encontraba allí, con Lucy en aquel estado, sus instintos paternales lo harían estallar.

Se aseguró de que Lucy mantuviera la cabeza fuera del agua y se apresuró a salir.

Encontró a Duff en la cocina, mirando perplejo el desorden que había.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Natsu agarró unos papeles y cubrió lo que ella había manchado.

—Lucy se puso a preparar el desayuno, pero tenía una jaqueca terrible.

—¿La has obligado a preparar el desayuno aun estando enferma? ¡Estás loco!

—No, yo no la he obligado a nada. Le he pedido que se tumbara —no especificó que estaba tumbada en la bañera, completamente desnuda y que había sido él quien la había ayudado a llegar allí. Aquel secreto moriría con él.

—Venía a decirte que Gray y Gajeel están aquí y que quieren tomar prestado tu tractor. Al parecer va a llover y necesitan recoger la paja para que no se moje y se pudra.

Natsu se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas llaves.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la ciudad a comprar bocadillos? Si Gray y Gajeel van a trabajar aquí todo el día, vamos a necesitar un montón de comida. Trae también seis latas de gaseosa para Lucy. Me da la impresión de que no va a ser capaz de tomar nada más en todo el día.

—Bien —dijo Duff—. Cuida bien a esa chica y yo me ocuparé de tus primos.

Natsu sonrió agradecido.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente que me alegro de tenerte conmigo? Siento haber estado de tan mal humor las pasadas semanas.

Duff saludó como un soldado.

—No hay problema, muchacho. Sé que esa pierna rota te ha hecho perder los nervios. Tampoco ha sido fácil para ti el modo en que esa chica te ha trastocado la vida. Sabes que siempre estaré de tu parte, a menos que cometas alguna estupidez realmente grave respecto a Lucy. Y ya que estoy en proceso de darte la charla, te diré que dejes de compararla con tu ex, porque no se parecen en nada.

Natsu hizo un gesto de cansancio.

—¿Ya has terminado?

—No —dijo el viejo—. Y quiero que me escuches con atención. Si tienes un poco de cerebro en esa cabeza, harás lo que esté en tu mano por casarte con ella antes de que alguien te la quite.

—Prometí que no volvería a casarme —respondió Natsu

—Pues puedes fácilmente retractarte de aquella promesa

—insistió Duff—. Si la dejas libre, incluso tus primos empezarán a cortejarla. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Natsu gruñó.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Duff—. Eso es todo lo que te tenía que decir. Ahora me voy.

Duff se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Natsu recogió rápidamente la cocina y se dirigió hacia el baño, para asegurarse de que Lucy no se había ahogado mientras Duff se había puesto paternal.

Al llegar, metió la mano en el agua y comprobó que estaba fría. Lo mejor sería sacarla de allí.

Quitó el tapón y agarró una toalla. Lucy trató de levantarse por sí misma al notar que el agua se iba, pero le era imposible. Wade se aproximó y le tocó la frente. ¡Estaba completamente helada!

Se arrodilló sobre la pierna sana y la agarró de la cintura.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a levantarla, pues ni su brazo ni su otra pierna estaban aún recuperados. Daba igual. Aunque se lesionara de nuevo, tenía que sacarla de allí.

Natsu hizo acopio de fuerzas y la levantó en sus brazos. Sus huesos protestaron, pero él hizo caso omiso.

Se encaminó a su dormitorio, abrió como pudo las sábanas y la acostó en la cama. Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, ella se dejó caer, abriendo los ojos unas milésimas de segundo y volviendo a cerrarlos de inmediato.

La tapó con sumo cuidado y cerró las cortinas de ambas ventanas.

Miró a Lucy que yacía indefensa y vulnerable. Aunque odiaba verla tan mal, le agradaba que, por una vez, ella lo necesitara. Hasta entonces, siempre había estado en el mejor de los estados, mientras él se sentía inútil, inadecuado y frustrado por su falta de agilidad y habilidad.

Natsu salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte si iba a tener que hacer de enfermera. No tenía ni idea de cuántas horas le duraría aquel mal. Pero estaba dispuesto a ocuparse de ella hasta que mejorara. Se lo debía, por lo bien que lo había tratado, por su capacidad de obviar sus punzadas y críticas. Había llegado el momento de que le devolviera el favor.

Lucy se removió en la cama y abrió los pesados párpados con dificultad. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Un trueno resonó fuera, acompañado de un viento fuerte. Había sido la lluvia la que la había despertado.

Reconoció que el insoportable y nauseabundo estado que la había martirizado se había transformado en un dolor de cabeza.

Estaba demasiado familiarizada con las diferentes fases de la jaqueca. La medicación que el médico le había dado ayudaba a reducir el tiempo de las distintas etapas. En cuestión de una horas, el dolor de cabeza se haría tolerable, siempre y cuando no tuviera que soportar luces fuertes, sonidos estridentes, ni olores desagradables.

El fuerte ruido de un trueno atormentó su dolorida cabeza.

La hundió entre las almohadas en busca de un poco de alivio.

—¿Estás despierta? —dijo una voz familiar.

—Sí —dijo ella levantándose ligeramente. Intuyó entre las sombras que no estaba en su dormitorio—. Natsu, ¿esta es tu habitación?

—Sí —respondió él—. Pensé que estarías más cómoda en una cama grande.

Laura se incorporó como pudo, mientras trataba de recordar si le había preparado el desayuno o la comida. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había acontecido ni de cuántas horas habían pasado. Lo último que recordaba era el estado en que había dejado la cocina, y eso la instó a levantarse.

—Quédate dónde estás —le dijo Natsu y la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo—. Annie me dijo que te vendrían bien unas tostadas y un poco de té. ¿Quieres comer ahora?

—¿Annie? —preguntó ella extrañada—. ¿Has llamado a Annie?

—Supuse que habría tenido que enfrentarse con estos males tuyos con anterioridad, así que pensé que ella sabría decirme qué te hacía sentir mejor.

¿Por qué se estaba portando tan bien con ella?

Tenía que haber alguna trampa. Puede que estuviera atontada por causa del medicamento y de la jaqueca, pero seguía recordando que a Natsu no le caía bien y que sería capaz de usar cualquier arma para librarse de ella.

—Toma, bebe un poco de esto —le dijo él, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—Gracias —dijo ella con precaución.

—Aquí tienes la tostada —rodeó sus hombros con el brazo para que apoyara la cabeza—. Annie me ha dicho que la jaqueca te suele durar entre doce y veinticuatro horas, a veces incluso más.

—Así es —dijo ella, apretándose contra él para sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para saborear con más gusto aquel momento, pero, al sentir el roce de su mano sobre la sábana, reparó en que estaba desnuda. ¡No había nada entre su piel y la fría tela! Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta la cama desnuda?

Lucy tragó con dificultad y formuló la pregunta en alto.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta tu cama?

—Te he traído yo.

—¿Con la pierna rota y el brazo lesionado?

—No me pareció adecuado traerte arrastrando por el pasillo —bromeó él.

—Deberías haberme dejado donde estaba... ¿Por cierto, dónde estaba?

Natsu hizo una notable pausa antes de responder.

—Estabas en la bañera. No me pareció bien dejarte allí indefinidamente.

—El agua caliente y el vapor me ayudan a librarme del dolor de cabeza —de pronto, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Debía de haberse quitado la ropa antes de meterse en la bañera, como hacía siempre—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó preocupada.

—Tranquila. Relájate. Todo irá bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es dormir. Llámame si me necesitas.

Lucy se apartó de él sintiéndose humillada y mortificada, sin saber lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que había estado semiinconsciente. ¿Se había desnudado delante de él, o había sido Natsu quien la había desnudado y la había metido en la bañera? No lograba recordarlo, pero le parecía igualmente vergonzante. No iba a ser capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No era mi intención...

—Calla —la interrumpió él—. Lo único que importa es que te estás sintiendo un poco mejor y que hayas comido —la cubrió con la sábana—. Por fin tu discurso es coherente. Eso es un avance.

Lucy cerró los ojos una vez más y maldijo aquella maldita jaqueca.

Natsu tenía ya la excusa perfecta para despediría. Encima, se estaba viendo en la necesidad de cuidar de ella. Tendría que devolverle el favor.

Sin embargo, lo único que realmente podía hacer era tranquilizarse y esperar a que el dolor cesara. Al día siguiente se enfrentaría con lo que hubiera de venir.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo Siete

Cuando Lucy se despertó por segunda vez, notó una agradable sensación que no recordaba de otras veces. Al principio se la atribuyó al efecto de las pastillas, no sin cierta sorpresa. Pero, finalmente, descubrió que de lo que se trataba era de que no estaba sola en la cama y que, junto a ella, yacía el cálido cuerpo de Natsu.

Trató de apartarse, pero él la retuvo.

—Vuelve a dormirte.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué había hecho durante la noche para acabar allí, en brazos de Natsu Dragneel?

—Estabas temblando —le susurró Natsu—. Así que me tumbé contigo para hacerte entrar en calor.

Sin duda lo había conseguido, pues la recorría de arriba abajo una abrasadora sensación. No estaba segura de que en aquella proximidad pudiera controlarse, pues, inevitablemente, su mente había empezado a conjugar todo tipo de escenas íntimas.

Se apretó la sábana contra el cuerpo y miró el reloj que había en la mesilla. Eran las siete de la mañana. ¡Había perdido un día entero!

Natsu se incorporó y se apoyó sobre un brazo, momento que ella aprovechó para levantarse de la cama, llevándose consigo la sábana.

Al verlo allí recostado, medio desnudo, con su magnífico cuerpo exhibiéndose como una obra de arte, se ruborizó.

—Siento mucho lo sucedido —dijo ella nerviosamente—.

Te prepararé el desayuno después de darme una ducha. Y, sobre lo que ha pasado...

—Heartfilia —la interrumpió él.

—Esto no me sucede a menudo, solo dos o tres veces al año, así que no interferirá en mi trabajo...

—Heartfilia...

—Y, si he dicho o hecho algo inapropiado, pido disculpas.

Nunca me acuerdo de lo que ha sucedido. Siento mucho las molestias que te haya podido causar.

Envuelta en la sábana. Lucy salió de la habitación con más rapidez que dignidad. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan humillada!

Además, le había dado a Natsu todas las armas posibles para que la despidiera.

Desmoralizada, se metió en el baño y se preparó para enfrentarse a un día que sabía sería infernal.

Natsu se alegraba de que Lucy no recordara lo sucedido el día anterior. Eso lo libraba de un juicio nefasto por sus miradas lascivas e inadecuadas.

Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era darse una ducha fría que acabara con los restos de la excitación que la proximidad de su cuerpo cálido le había provocado por la noche.

Al salir del baño, le llegó un agradable aroma a beicon recién frito. Tal y como era de esperar, Lucy había preparado un delicioso desayuno para compensarlo por lo sucedido.

—Eso huele muy bien —dijo él al entrar en la cocina. Se sentó ante la mesa y Lucy se volvió a mirarlo sin hacer comentario alguno—. Por suerte ayer llovió. Ya hacía falta. Mis primos estuvieron embalando paja para que no se pudriera, así que supongo que hoy se habrán tomado el día libre.

Ella lo miró con sospecha. No estaba acostumbrada a aquella actitud tan sociable.

—¿Les has contado a tus primos lo sucedido?

—No.

—Pero lo vas a usar contra mí para poder despedirme, ¿verdad?

—No.

Ella lo observó confusa.

—Has cambiado las reglas de juego y ahora no sé a qué atenerme.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que «por qué»? Deja de hacerte el ingenuo y de sonreírme de ese modo, me pone... ¡No importa! —se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Me voy a dar de comer a Frank y a ver cómo está Duff.

Natsu se rió. Lucy estaba tan acostumbrada a que la torturara que se sentía perdida ante aquella nueva forma de tratarla. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Bien, eso era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Natsu sonreía complacido al ver a Lucy montando con tanta naturalidad. Se había adaptado a la vida del rancho como si hubiera pertenecido a ella desde siempre.

Aunque Lucy no le había dicho más de diez palabras en los últimos días, él seguía con su amabilidad dicharachera. Los papeles se habían invertido. Ella se mostraba distante y lo evitaba continuamente, mientras él lo que quería era tenerla a su lado, compartir la misma proximidad que habían tenido aquella noche que habían dormido juntos.

Se había cansado de luchar contra sus deseos y sus pensamientos. Cada vez más quería olvidar los rencores que el divorcio con Lisanna Strauss le habían provocado.

Quizás la única solución fuera contarle a Lucy sus sentimientos y ver cómo reaccionaba ella.

El sonido de una camioneta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pronto vio que sus primos se bajaban de ella y se encaminaban hacia el porche.

Natsu se preparó para otra sesión de bromas de mal gusto.

—¿Qué? ¿Habéis venido a fastidiar un rato?

—No —respondió Gray—. Lucy nos ha llamado esta mañana diciendo que no te vendría mal un poco de diversión y que te lleváramos por ahí.

Natsu miró a Lucy desde la distancia.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —confirmó Gajeel—. Así que hemos decidido llevarte a la Hoot's Tavern para que te puedas relacionar un poco. Es sábado por la noche, y las mujeres no pagan, así que habrá un montón de ellas.

¿Lucy estaba enviándolo a una madriguera llena de hembras hambrientas? Quizás ese era el modo de decirle que no estaba interesada en él.

—Venga, Natsu, vamos a bailar un poco —dijo Gajeel y lo obligó a levantarse—. ¡Lo siento! No me acordaba que no estabas precisamente ágil.

—Pero no te preocupes. Puedes hacer uso de tus encantos desde la mesa.

Natsu no quería ir a ningún sitio, no quería hacer uso de sus encantos. Solo quería estar con Lucy... ¡Dios santo, aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado serio!

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no? Necesito una buena juerga.

Natsu estaba ante una mesa, escuchando a la banda de country, con un vaso en la mano y una mujer, a la que había conocido momentos antes, sentada sobre su regazo. La dama en cuestión rozaba insistentemente su seno talla cien contra el hombro de Natsu para que no se olvidara de ella.

Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba: algo sencillo y sin complicaciones. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Sandi Parker, la redondeada belleza que tenía encima, se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurró algo.

—Esto está demasiado lleno de gente. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi casa para tener un poco de intimidad?

Natsu sabía que era absurdo rechazar una invitación como aquella, pero también sabía que Sandi no era más que una mala sustituta de la mujer con la que realmente quería estar.

—Lo siento, Sandi, pero todavía no estoy preparado para esto —respondió—. Será mejor que te busques a otro.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Podría haberte hecho olvidar tus problemas y haberte cambiado ese gesto amargado por una espléndida sonrisa.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó en busca de otra presa, él alzó la vista y vio que sus primos estaban bailando muy acaramelados con sus respectivas parejas.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Gajeel, dame las llaves. Me voy a casa. Su primo lo miró con incredulidad.

—No podemos irnos todavía.

—Yo sí —insistió Natsu y miró a la mujer que restregaba provocativamente la mejilla contra la de Gajeel—. Seguro que no tendréis problema en encontrar quien os lleve a casa.

Gajeel le dio las llaves.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —respondió él—. Gracias por traerme aquí, pero yo ya me he divertido lo suficiente.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta cojeando, mientras pensaba que su casa era, probablemente el último sitio al que debía ir dadas las circunstancias y su estado emocional.

Pero aquel era también el único lugar en el que quería estar, y Lucy la única mujer que necesitaba a su lado.

Laura estaba en camisón sentada en el sillón de Natsu, viendo la televisión, y con un extraño e inquietante estado.

Probablemente, tenía que ver con la agradable sensación que le transmitía estar en su asiento, pues le recordaba la noche que tan confortablemente había pasado en sus brazos. Desde entonces, la actitud de Natsu había cambiado completamente.

Pero no se había atrevido a confiar en él, en sus amigables conversaciones y encantadoras sonrisas. Esperaba que, de un momento a otro, volviera a ponerle la zancadilla.

Les había pedido a Gajeel y Gray que se lo llevaran aquella noche. Natsu necesitaba un cambio de escenario y ella tiempo para pensar sobre lo que sentía hacia él.

Cada vez que la miraba, la desarmaba por completo. Por supuesto que no le sorprendía la atracción física que sentía hacia él. Había que estar muerta y enterrada para no dejarse afectar por el atractivo de un hombre así.

Pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba, sino las emociones que despertaba en ella. Por eso, trataba de mantenerse alejada de él. Aquellas sensaciones la alarmaban y la confundían.

Tenía la impresión de estar enamorándose de Natsu, el misógino. Nada de aquello era parte del plan. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado aquel trabajo había sido demostrar a sus hermanos que podía tratar con un hombre atractivo sin caer irremediablemente en sus garras. Y resultaba estar demostrando justo lo contrario. Allí estaba ella, deseosa de obtener por parte de él una muestra de amor.

—Eres una idiota —se dijo a sí misma en alto. Porque él había dejado ostensiblemente claro que no quería compromiso alguno y mucho menos aún matrimonio.

A pesar de todo, se había pasado los dos últimos días deseando lanzarse a su cuello para comunicarle los sentimientos que inspiraba en ella.

Y lo cierto era que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él aunque solo fuera para que le enseñara lo que sus sobreprotectores hermanos habían impedido que aprendiera: el fuego de una pasión que lo consume todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lucy ya había descubierto el significado de la combustión espontánea cuando Natsu la había besado. A pesar de su corta experiencia en el tema, tenía la certeza de que aquella explosión nuclear no era cosa frecuente.

Y quizás, después de todo, Annie tuviera razón sobre Natsu y su actitud. Su teoría de que toda aquella hostilidad encerraba en realidad una atracción que lo acobardaba le gustaba.

Tal vez la solución sería que ella se lanzara al ataque, para probar así si la teoría de su amiga era cierta o no. Claro que, lo más probable sería que acabara humillada y avergonzada.

Andaba ella en aquellos debates internos, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta principal. Y allí estaba él, apostado en el vano de la puerta mirando con excesivo interés el camisón de

Lucy. Su primera reacción fue cubrirse, pero la contuvo. Le parecía estúpido, dado que ya la había visto aún más escasa de ropa.

—Has venido antes de lo que esperaba —dijo ella en un tono ligero y coloquial que nada tenía que ver con la naturaleza de sus pensamientos—. Asumí que tardarías horas.

¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus primos?

—Realmente, no —respondió él sin poder dejar de mirarle las piernas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi sillón, ricitos de oro?

—«Dijo papá oso en tono gruñón» —concluyó ella por él—.

Estoy aquí porque ni es duro, ni es blando. Es, sencillamente, perfecto. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Lo miró con una pose fingidamente provocativa y una sonrisa retadora.

El efecto que su gesto provocó en el cuerpo de Natsu fue inmediato y devastador.

Se había pasado todo el viaje desde la ciudad diciéndose que desear a Lucy desesperadamente no implicaba que pudiera tenerla. Pero allí estaba ella, con un camisón transparente y el pelo suelto cayéndole como una cascada dorada sobre los hombros.

Lucy tenía la capacidad de excitarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizás había llegado el momento de reconocer que aquella mujer había hecho mella en él. La había visto desnuda, la había tenido en sus brazos una noche entera, la había tocado y besado y había tenido todo tipo de sueños eróticos a su costa que lo habían dejado atormentado. Le gustaba su sentido del humor, su determinación y el coraje que había demostrado enfrentándose a él sin titubear.

La pregunta era qué pensaba hacer con todos aquellos sentimientos y deseos. ¿Se limitaría a darse una ducha fría o tomaría la decisión de asumir riesgos y abrir la caja de Pandora?

Natsu cerró la puerta para darse un poco más de tiempo para aquella decisión. Su cabeza le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y meterse en la cama, pero su corazón lo incitaba a explorar más.

Debió de tardar demasiado en actuar, porque la sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneció, se levantó del sofá y le entregó el mando a distancia.

—Aquí tiene, su majestad: el trono y el cetro son todo suyos. ¡Pero qué despiste el mío! Si en realidad todo lo que hay en la casa es suyo.

—Todo, menos tú —le dijo él en un tono sensual.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Soy yo quien te pide perdón —le dijo, mientas se acercaba a ella—. Si no quieres que te bese, será mejor que lo digas ahora mismo, porque estoy ansioso por probar tus labios otra vez.

Se detuvo delante de ella y esperó a que ella tomara la decisión. Si la idea del beso y todo lo que pudiera seguir no le resultaba sugerente, no iba a insistir.

—¿Te das cuenta de a lo que te puede conducir todo esto?—le preguntó ella.

—Probablemente, no. Ya te dije que el cerebro de los hombres está situado por debajo de la hebilla del cinturón.

—Así que si te dijera que quiero una noche de lujuria contigo, ¿entrarías en el juego? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

No estás dispuesto a implicarte emocionalmente, ¿verdad?

¿Sería eso lo que ella quería o lo que esperaba de él? Natsu no sabía exactamente lo que ella esperaba que contestara.

Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a darle armas para que lo dañara.

—Exacto —respondió él.

—Al menos eres sincero, así que no te podré acusar de mentirme

—ella se abrazó a su cuello—. Bésame como es debido, porque yo también estoy ansiosa por probar tus labios otra vez.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Él descendió la cabeza y comenzó a devorarla.

Sobrecogido por el ansia que el deseo le provocaba, le faltó el aliento, y tuvo que separarse para respirar.

—Mmm... —murmuró ella—. Me besas incluso mejor que me atormentas. Bésame un poco más, por favor.

—No sabes lo que me provocan tus palabras, Lucy —dijo él—. Llevo toda la semana sumido en un infierno pero en esta última hora pensé que me iba a volver loco. Te necesito.

Su confesión y su vulnerabilidad la hicieron sentir más tranquila.

—Pues aquí me tienes.

Él gimió, tomó su mano y le besó tiernamente los dedos. El deseo la inflamaba cada vez más. La sensación era tan fuerte, que Lucy sintió que las piernas empezaban a temblarle y temió caerse. Retiró los dedos de su boca y él la miró implorante.

Sin mediar palabra, la despojó del camisón, que cayó al suelo con toda suavidad dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo.

Allí estaba, ante él, sintiéndose más deseable de lo que se había sentido jamás. Sus ojos hambrientos amenazaban con devorarla, especialmente sus senos.

El se quitó la ropa y apareció desnudo y musculoso, como sacado de la más preciada fantasía que ella jamás hubiera tenido. Nunca, en su vida había visto a un hombre tan ferozmente excitado. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

—No te olvides de usar protección —le susurró ella.

—Estoy bien preparado —le dijo, y sacó un sobrecito pequeño de aluminio del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Con notable habilidad hizo uso de su contenido.

Luego, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, la tumbó sobre la alfombra.

—Natsu...

La miró directamente a los ojos y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado antes de aquel modo, como si solo él tuviera todas las respuestas del universo. Ella le ofreció sus brazos y él se posó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla con furia. Muy pronto, era ella la que lo buscaba con desesperación, mientras la mano varonil le acariciaba, seductora, el interior de la pierna. Pronto llegó hasta arriba y se encontró con su húmeda y tentadora feminidad.

En cuestión de segundos Lucy estuvo preparada para él éxtasis, gimió su ansia y se arqueó.

Él, entonces, se abrió paso dentro de ella. Pero, se encontró con una sorpresa. Alzó la vista y la miró confuso. ¿Lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido realmente lo que le había parecido? Puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia en aquel tipo de cosas, pero tampoco era un ignorante.

—Deberías haberme dicho que era la primera vez —dijo él en un tono algo severo.

—No te pongas paternal conmigo —dijo ella acariciándole la frente—. Estamos jugando según tus reglas, eso es lo único que importa. Y si te atreves a parar ahora, te mato.

Su tono jovial y jocoso confirmó que su estado era inmejorable, lo que ayudó a Natsu a olvidar sus reparos.

Ella lo instó a moverse, y él cumplió sus deseos. Su cuerpo seguía el ritmo que ella marcaba, provocando en él un placer desconocido hasta entonces. La abrazó con fuerza, temeroso de que su final llegara demasiado pronto. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de decepcionar a alguien. Le importaba Lucy, de hecho, era lo único que le importaba.

—¡Natsu! —gritó ella de repente.

Sintió las convulsiones de su amante y la contracción que apretaba su masculinidad. Irremediablemente, se dejó llevar, alcanzando a un tiempo el placer más exquisito.

Colapso sobre ella y trató de recobrar el aliento.

Pero pronto la dura realidad lo golpeó como una maza.

Aquel no había sido el modo en que él habría deseado poseer a

Lucy. No había sido suave y dulce como había esperado, sino la erupción descontrolada y tosca de un volcán de pasiones y turbulentas emociones.

Lucy lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Natsu?

—Lo siento. No deberíamos estar así, en el suelo, no debería estar así contigo... —trató de apartarse de ella.

Lo sujetó de las caderas y lo trajo hacia sí de nuevo.

—Si te mueves, eres hombre muerto —lo amenazó con sorna. No estaba dispuesta a permitirle que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Para ella había sido perfecto e inevitable. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Tenía derecho a decidir quién había de ser su primer amante. Que él se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido no hacía sino incrementar su amor hacia aquel hombre. Natsu sonrió sin atreverse a mirarla—. Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez. No pensarás que me he metido en este lío para que solo ocurra una vez —aproximó su boca hasta quedarse a solo unos centímetros de sus labios—. Enséñame más, Natsu Dragneel, todo lo que sabes...

En el instante en que notó su aliento cálido y su lengua húmeda, Natsu perdió todo reparo. Se sentía como si hiciera horas, no minutos, que hubiera hecho el amor con ella por última vez.

Lucy deslizó suavemente la palma de sus manos sobre su torso musculoso y comenzó a susurrarle todo tipo de explícitas instrucciones al oído, provocando una erupción de deseo desenfrenado.

Al oír su nombre, no pudo resistirse más y volvió a abrirse paso dentro de ella con descomunal ansia. Nunca antes se había sentido tan próximo a una mujer, ni durante ni después del acto sexual.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba donde quería estar y pensaba quedarse mientras ella se lo permitiera.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo Ocho

Lucy se despertó con el dulce piar de los pájaros y los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas del salón. Rodó hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que tenía una almohada bajo la cabeza y un edredón envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo. Sonrió al pensar en Natsu tomándose la molestia de hacer que se encontrara más cómoda.

Se sentía bien con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

No tenía nada que recriminar ni a Natsu ni a sí misma.

Pero sospechaba que él estaría librando una complicada batalla, sintiéndose culpable y arrepentido.

A pesar de lo que quería hacer ver, era un hombre chapado a la antigua. El gesto de su rostro al darse cuenta de que había sido su primera vez había hablado por sí solo.

Sabía que la culparía de lo ocurrido y que iba a pasar una confusa etapa teniendo que convivir con una empleada con la que había mantenido una relación tan íntima.

Lucy sonrió y se acurrucó en el edredón. Aquello iba a resultar interesante. Estaba enamorada de un misógino que, probablemente, pondría un millón de excusas para justificar por qué no debían estar juntos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que un estado de permanencia era impensable, pues jamás podría confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para entregarle su corazón.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de demostrarle que ella no se parecía en nada a Lisanna Strauss, ni a ninguna otra de las mujeres de las que solía rodearse.

No le importaba ni su dinero ni su físico, sino el hombre que era. Su amor era incondicional y llegaría a hacérselo entender. Lo único que tenía que hacer ella era disfrutar del tiempo que estuvieran juntos sin preocuparse de más.

Si acababa con el corazón roto, ya se encargaría de ese problema cuando llegara el momento. En aquel instante, se sentía más feliz de lo que había sido jamás, enamorada y libre.

Natsu se había estado maldiciendo a sí mismo desde que se había despertado aquella mañana.

No había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Lucy, así que se había duchado, vestido y encaminado al rancho de sus primos con intención de trabajar.

Al verlo aparecer en su camioneta. Gray frunció el ceño y lo miró curioso. Los chicos estaban tratando de meter en el camión al mismo toro que lo había atacado.

—¿Has venido a recibir algún golpe más? —le preguntó

Gray.

Natsu miró al toro furioso.

—No —respondió—. Pero estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad en la casa y he tenido que venir a ayudar.

Gajeel le pasó a Natsu un látigo.

—Quédate detrás del toro y en la parte de fuera. A ver si desde ahí puedes persuadir a esta bestia tozuda de que se meta en el camión. Gray y yo lo provocaremos desde dentro.

—No dejéis que os pille —les aconsejó Natsu—. Os aseguro que no es divertido tener que estar semanas con una escayola.

—Si este maníaco ataca a alguien más lo convertiremos en hamburguesas.

Con habilidad y rapidez, condujeron al toro hasta el remolque del camión. En cuanto estuvo dentro, cerraron la puerta de metal.

—¡Lo tenemos! —dijo Gajeel en un tono triunfalista y miró a Natsu—. ¿Podrías llevar el camión hasta el rancho de Gray?

—Hecho —dijo Natsu y se subió con dificultad.

—Estupendo. Eso nos va a ahorrar un montón de tiempo —dijo Gajeel—. Gray quiere llevar su ganado a los pastos del Norte.

—Después iré a la ciudad a comprar unas hamburguesas —dijo Natsu

—¿No te espera Lucy para comer? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Porque tenga una cocinera temporal no estoy obligado a darle cuentas —les aseguró Natsu en tono defensivo—. Puedo ir y venir a mi antojo.

—¿A quién tratas de convencer?

—A nadie. Solo os informo de una realidad. Soy un hombre solo y eso tiene sus ventajas. Porque hayamos... —cerró la boca de golpe. No estaba dispuesto a contarles a aquellos salvajes que acababa de acostarse con Lucy, ni a aclararles que eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado.

—Porque hayáis, ¿qué? —preguntó Gajeel—. ¿Es que ocurrió algo anoche que deberíamos saber?

Natsu arrancó el motor del vehículo haciendo caso omiso a sus insinuaciones.

—Volveré a la hora de comer —dijo. Frunció el ceño al ver sus sonrisas burlonas y se puso en marcha. Jamás les dejaría saber el resto de la historia.

—¡Guau! Este lugar es precioso —dijo Annie Nelson al entrar en el salón que Lucy había adornado con plantas, velas y cestas de popurrí—. No sabía que a Natsu le gustaran todas esas cosas.

—No especialmente —dijo Laura, indicándole a su amiga con el gesto que se sentara—. Las he comprado para animar un poco este lugar. Supongo que cuando acabe mi trabajo me las llevaré a mi casa.

Annie miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

—¿Sigues pensando en comprar la vieja casa de Draper?

—Por supuesto, aunque supongo que a mis hermanos no les parecerá bien.

—Probablemente, no —dijo Annie—. Pero ese lugar tiene un potencial increíble. Yo misma pensaría en comprarla si no fuera porque quiero estar cerca de mi padre. Si las cosas entre Mark y yo se ponen serias, lo más probable será que nos vayamos a vivir a su casa. Al fin y al cabo está al lado de la de mi padre.

Lucy dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Y se van a poner serias o no?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo veinticinco años y mi reloj biológico me está diciendo que quiero tener hijos ya —respondió escuetamente y cambió de tema—. ¿Y qué tal van las cosas entre tú y Natsu?

Me sorprendió que me llamara todo preocupado por ti para preguntarme qué tenía que hacer con tu jaqueca. Por lo que me habías contado de cómo te despreciaba y de lo mal que te trataba, habría asegurado que su táctica habría sido dejarte

irada sin la más mínima atención.

—Tiene sus momentos compasivos —le murmuro Laura en tono evasivo, sin añadir que también tenía sus momentos pasionales.

Tampoco le contó que la había evitado como si fuera una leprosa desde su encuentro sexual hacía dos noches. No sabía en qué empleaba Natsu ese tiempo, solo sabía que no estaba en casa, lo que no podía ser bueno para su pierna y su brazo.

—Kevin Shelton llamó anoche para ver si te apetecía salir el sábado —le dijo Annie.

—Sí, me parece muy bien —respondió Lucy. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí esperando a que Natsu decidiera aparecer. Le había dejado claro que no quería nada permanente, pero, al parecer, tampoco quería nada temporal.

Ella, sin embargo, había albergado la esperanza de que él hubiera sentido la increíble conexión que había habido entre los dos aquella noche...

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó Annie al notar un gesto raro

en el rostro de su amiga. Lucy forzó una sonrisa.

—No, nada. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la ciudad esta noche, cenamos algo por allí y luego alquilamos una película?

—¿No tienes que prepararle la cena a Natsu?

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Le prepararé algo que pueda calentarse en el microondas. Generalmente cena solo.

—¿Todavía? Está realmente decidido a resistirse a tus encantos. Ese hombre es un idiota.

Lucy sonrió y trató de obviar la sensación de rechazo que tenía. Trataba de ser optimista y de no pensar que su amor por Wade era una causa perdida, aunque sabía que se empeñaba en amar a alguien que le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse.

Sumida en un extraño pesar. Lucy salió con Annie a pasear por los prados cercanos. No dejaba de decirse a sí misma que tenía que tratar de disfrutar de su recién lograda libertad, de la vida que estaba a punto de empezar para ella, de su nuevo trabajo.

¿Para qué necesitaba a un vaquero misógino en su vida, cuando se le abrían tantas perspectivas de experiencias excitantes?

Lo único razonable que podía y debía hacer era seguir adelante con sus planes y con el propósito que la había llevado hasta allí: ser independiente. Aunque no fuera capaz de mantener el interés de Natsu, eso no significaba que pudiera enamorar a otros hombres. Había muchos solteros disponibles en Hoot's Roost y seguro que alguno sería capaz de apreciarla en lo que valía. Podría llegar a encontrar a la persona adecuada, pero eso no sucedería si seguía en el rancho de Natsu Dragneel lamentándose de no haber conseguido su amor.

Lucy se puso el vestido más sexy que tenía, y luego se recogió el pelo, dejando unos mechones salvajes enmarcando su rostro. Se puso un poco de maquillaje y se miró satisfecha al espejo. Annie, Mark y Kevin habían quedado con ella en la Hoot's Tavern, donde iban a escuchar a una banda de country que daba un concierto. Lucy necesitaba una noche alejada de Natsu para comprobar que no había contraído un virus por el cual repelía a todos los hombres.

Decidida a pasar una buena noche. Lucy salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. Pero al llegar al recibidor se encontró con Natsu y sus primos que acababan de llegar con unas cervezas en la mano.

—¡Guau! —dijo Natsu al verla—. ¿Adónde vas, guapísima?

—A la Hoot's Tavern —le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Resérvame un baile. Estaré allí en un par de horas.

—Lo mismo digo —intervino Gray—. Estás espectacular.

—Gracias —respondió ella, pero no pudo evitar fijar su atención en Natsu, que tenía un gesto amargo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien seriamente, princesa? —le preguntó Gajeel.

Natsu apartó la mirada y se fingió desinteresado.

—No —respondió ella—. No hay nadie especial en mi vida en este momento.

Gajeel y Gray miraron a Natsu como si, silenciosamente, estuvieran pidiéndole permiso. Aquello enervó a Lucy.

—¡No lo miréis a él! ¡No es ni mi padre ni mi hermano!

Después de todo, solo lo estoy usando para pasar un buen rato en la cama, así que puedo salir con quien me venga en gana.

Después de aquello, salió de la casa.

Natsu se atragantó con la cerveza y la escupió con rabia.

¡Maldita mujer! Con el esfuerzo que le había costado a él mantener en secreto lo sucedido aquella noche.

¡Demonios! Ya no podía atravesar aquella habitación sin pensar en lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad te está usando como juguete sexual? —

preguntó Gajeel.

—No le hagáis caso, está bromeando. Tiene un sentido del humor un tanto extraño —respondió Natsu.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa que le pidamos salir? — preguntó Gray—. Tú sabes que no nos interpondríamos en tu camino. Así que, si no quieres...

—¿Qué más me da?

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Lo quieres por escrito? —preguntó Natsu sarcásticamente—. No es más que una empleada. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ella.

Iba a estrangularla por haber lanzado aquella granada de mano justo antes de marcharse contorneando las caderas con aquel vestido. ¡Cómo podía estar tan seductora! Y él sin poder hacer nada, muerto de celos y deseoso de ser él quien la tuviera en sus brazos durante el baile.

La idea le provocó un inesperado sofoco y un deseo en nada bienvenido. Aquella maldita mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Había intentado mantenerse a distancia de ella, pero eso aún lo enloquecía más.

No sabía qué hacer.

Durante el tiempo que había estado en su casa no la había tratado con el respeto y la cortesía que ella merecía. Ni siquiera le había prestado la atención que merecía después de haber hecho el amor, no se había preocupado de que el encuentro fuera todo lo especial que ella se merecía. Todo aquello hacía que se sintiera aún peor.

Su desesperación y su impaciencia lo habían hecho comportarse como un necio adolescente. Cada vez que recordaba el modo en que la pasión lo había llevado a un sexo descontrolado, se sentía culpable.

Ella decía que se había sentido satisfecha. Pero, ¿qué sabía sobre sexo? No había tenido experiencia alguna, así que no podía juzgar con un criterio adecuado.

La realidad era que su cuerpo, su calor y su pasión lo habían convertido en amante apresurado.

Y después de aquel desafortunado encuentro, lo único que se le ocurría era dar su consentimiento para que encontrara alguien que terminara lo que él solo había empezado.

¡Maldición! Lo había estropeado todo. En lugar de hacerle ver que la necesitaba y que su estupidez no era sino el resultado de un ataque de pánico, seguía con aquella farsa sobre el sexo sin sentimientos y sin atadura que nada tenía que ver con ella. Lo que realmente quería era algo más profundo, porque lo que había sucedido en su noche de pasión le había llegado muy dentro. Pero eso lo aterraba. Le había hecho el amor como si no hubiera un mañana. Aquella mujer lo había dejado fuera de sí.

—¿Natsu? ¿Sigues aquí? —dijo Gajeel. Resurgiendo de sus pensamientos, respondió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente te da igual que Lucy salga con nosotros? — volvió a preguntarles Gajeel —. Vamos, Natsu, quiero saber la verdad.

—Pues la verdad es que no, no me da igual —dijo finalmente, cansado de fingir y de controlarse. Necesitaba estar con ella más que nada en el mundo. Pero Lisanna Strauss había acabado con su confianza en sí mismo y con la capacidad de confiar en otras personas.

Gray y Gajeel intercambiaron miradas.

—Por eso has estado evitándola durante toda esta semana, cuando deberías haberte quedado en _casa_ recuperándote. Tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

Pues no vas a tener más remedio que enfrentarte a ese miedo si has perdido la cabeza por ella. No te queda por hacer nada más que admitirlo y confesárselo a ella —dijo Gray.

—Laura no es Lisanna Strauss —añadió Gajeel—. Y, si realmente tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza tuya, deberías asegurarte que no se te escape.

—Fantástico. Resulta que los que me aconsejan son dos cabezas huecas en cuestiones de amor —le dijo Natsu—. Pero llegará el día en que una mujer ponga vuestro mundo patas arriba, y entonces veremos quién ríe el último.

—¡Vaya! Resulta que ahora eres adivino. ¿Dónde te has dejado la bola de cristal? ¿Tuviste que meterla en el armario para hacerle sitio a todas estas velas aromáticas?

Natsu señaló la puerta con el índice.

—Gracias por vuestra visita. Dejad la puerta cerrada al salir.

—¡Pero si habíamos venido a ver el partido!

—Id a verlo en vuestros televisores —dijo Natsu —. Yo me voy a Hoot's Tavern.

—¿Para vigilarla? Estupendo. Nosotros también vamos — dijo Gray.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ella al entrar en el local con Kevin. Este había puesto su mano, posesivamente, sobre su espalda, en una especie de ritual territorial masculino.

Pero ella no había prestado mucha atención a nada de aquello, pues sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Natsu.

No podía creerse lo que había dicho delante de sus primos antes de salir por la puerta, sabiendo lo malévolos que eran.

Aunque quizás lo había hecho precisamente por eso, para torturar a Natsu.

Aunque dos atractivos vaqueros se habían acercado a pedirle un baile mientras el novio de Annie y Kevin pedían las copas, ella había dicho que no. Lo cierto era que sentía que no debía estar allí, cuando su corazón se había quedado en el rancho Dragneel.

Se maldijo a sí misma por el modo en que se había comportado. Había cometido un error de táctica. Pues lo que necesitaba era probarle a Natsu que era leal y que podía confiar en ella, a diferencia de su ex esposa. Debería haberse quedado en casa.

Lucy suspiró frustrada. Necesitaba un manual para comportarse adecuadamente en cada momento con Natsu Dragneel, porque quería hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorada de él y debía conseguir que creyera en ella.

Decidida a poner remedio a aquel error, se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Annie al ver que se disponía a marcharse.

—No puedo hacer esto —le dijo a su amiga—. No debería haber venido, porque realmente no quiero estar aquí.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Annie astutamente—. Estás

perdidamente enamorada de Natsu, ¿verdad? Y ninguna distracción te vale para curarte de eso.

—¿No te cansas de tener siempre razón? —le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

—No. Y me alegro de que tú te hayas enfrentado finalmente a tus sentimientos. Espero que el siguiente paso sea que te sinceres con él.

—No lo sé. Yo...

—¡Vaya tres monumentos! —la exclamación de Annie cortó la frase de Lucy.

Esta se volvió de inmediato para ver qué había captado la atención de su amiga. Al ver que se trataba de los primos Dragneel, las rodillas empezaron a temblarle.

Frunció el ceño, confusa. ¿Qué hacía Natsu allí? ¿A qué había ido? ¿Acaso quería demostrarle que podía tener a cualquier mujer que se propusiera?

Pues ella estaba harta de aquel juego absurdo. No quería herir a nadie y consideraba que Kevin Shelton merecía ser tratado con dignidad y no que lo utilizaran. Hablaría con él antes de marcharse.

Se apresuró a interceptarle el camino y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

—Lo siento, Kevin —le dijo—. Pero no debería haber aceptado tu cita porque estoy interesada en otra persona.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar a los primos Dragneel.

—Sí, suponía que tenía un difícil oponente. A juzgar por la mirada que Natsu me está lanzando, creo que le encantaría partirme la cara.

Laura se volvió hacia Natsu Dragneel y comprobó que, efectivamente, su expresión no era precisamente jovial.

Aunque sospechaba que era a ella a quien iba dirigida.

—Valoro mucho nuestra amistad, y me gustaría que tuviéramos una buena relación como compañeros de trabajo.

—Eso no será ningún problema —le aseguró él—. Pero no se te olvide decirle a Natsu que no hay nada entre nosotros, no sea que decida darme un puñetazo.

Lucy se relajó al ver la amplia sonrisa de su acompañante.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Kevin.

—De nada —respondió él—. La verdad es que a ese Natsu le ha dado bien fuerte contigo.

—No lo sé. En cualquier caso, me voy a casa. Que te diviertas, Kevin.

—Lo haré.

Lucy se encaminó hacia la puerta decidida a marcharse cuanto antes. Lo único que quería era acurrucarse en una esquina y no tener que presenciar como Natsu reafirmaba su masculinidad con cada mujer de la sala.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, este le interceptó el paso.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A casa —respondió ella.

—¿No tenías una cita? —Natsu miró a Kevin que se acababa de sentar junto a Annie.

—No era nada oficial. Le he dicho que solo quería tenerlo como amigo y como colega.

La miró fijamente.

—¿Por alguna razón en concreto?

Laura notó que Gray y Gajeel se aproximaban para poder escuchar la conversación. Ella aprovechó la circunstancia.

—Puesto que ya tengo mi juguete sexual, me resulta muy complicado prestar atención a dos hombres a la vez —miró a

Gray y Gajeel y sonrió—. ¿Cómo os las arregláis vosotros para mantener relaciones con varias mujeres a un tiempo?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, pero ese es un secreto de familia.

—Puesto que te vas a marchar, no estaría de más que Natsu te acompañara, ¿no crees? La verdad es que ha venido solo para vigilarte.

—No digas idioteces, Gray —lo reprendió Natsu.

—Supongo que mis hermanos no os han llamado para que me cuidéis.

—No —dijo Gajeel—. A Natsu se le ocurrió sólito.

Ella levantó la barbilla con desdén.

—Pues no era necesario. Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidar de mí misma.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Gajeel y empujó a Natsu—. En cualquier caso, llévate a tu esclavo sexual para que nosotros nos podamos divertir un rato.

—Bueno, si no os importa... —Lucy agarró a Natsu de la mano y, sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Me lo llevo al pueblo a comprar sirope de chocolate y nata para hacer algunos experimentos con él esta noche.

Gajeel y Gray soltaron una carcajada y le guiñaron el ojo a Lucy en un gesto de complicidad.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo Nueve

—Podrías haber puesto un anuncio en todas las revistas para que todo Hoot's Roost supiera lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros —le dijo Natsu a Lucy al llegar al aparcamiento—. Cuando mis primos se enteran de una noticia así, corre como llama en la pólvora.

—Tendremos que enfrentamos a lo que haya de venir — respondió ella—. La realidad es que me gustas y creo que yo también te gusto a ti, aunque tu miedo a las mujeres te impida admitirlo —al ver que no la contradecía, continuó diciendo—. Creo, además, que ha llegado el momento de que acabemos este estúpido juego. Al menos yo voy a empezar a comportarme como una adulta sensata. Y ahora siéntate en el asiento.

Su tono era suave y disciplinario al mismo tiempo, como el

que usaba con sus alumnos.

—Sí, señora —respondió él—. ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que estás con ese vestido azul?

—Me alegro de que lo hayas notado —respondió ella.

—Tendría que estar completamente ciego para no darme cuenta —le dijo Natsu mientras trataba de meter su pierna lesionada en el deportivo. Después de varios intentos se dio por vencido y decidió sacar la pierna por la ventanilla.

—Me alegro de saberlo. También me gustaría que supieras que, cuando los tres primos entrasteis en el bar, todas las mujeres se volvieron a miraros. Fue una aparición impresionante.

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a ese Kevin y a todos los demás impresentables que te miraban con deseo.

Lucy se volvió hacia él y le costó mantener el gesto serio viéndolo con media pierna asomada fuera del coche.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Natsu.

—Si incluye cadenas y látigos además de sirope de chocolate y nata, la respuesta es no. Ya he sufrido bastantes vejaciones durante el último mes, como para pedir más.

La sonrisa burlona que había en sus labios incitó a Lucy a seguir con el mismo tono.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero lo que te quiero pedir es que dejes de evitarme, porque necesitas descansar para que tu pierna se recupere. Tampoco quiero que sientas un ataque de pánico porque diga que no voy a salir con nadie más. Solo quiero que seas mi esclavo de amor y prometo no pedir nada más.

Acababa de establecer la regla de juego de la relación que quería tener con Natsu.

—Así que piensas usarme como juguete sexual sin que corra el riesgo de que me robes la camioneta, la casa, el perro y el caballo. ¿Es ese un buen resumen?

Ella asintió.

—También te puedo asegurar que no voy detrás de tu dinero.

Él fingió un gesto pensativo.

—Ya. Así que solo te interesa mi cuerpo.

Laura dio marcha atrás.

—Exacto. Me pones cardiaca, Dragneel, y eso me ha convertido en una perversa que solo está interesada en usarte para satisfacer eróticos y pecaminosos deseos de carne.

—Estupendo. Entonces vayamos a casa y déjame que te enseñe una serie de cosas que no tuve tiempo de mostrarte la primera vez.

Lucy pisó el freno en mitad del aparcamiento y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Ha sido por eso que me has estado evitando?

Él apartó los ojos y asintió. Lucy sintió deseos de abrazarlo por ser tan dulce. Era más considerado de lo que jamás habría sido capaz de admitir, y había estado preocupado porque no sabía si la había satisfecho.

Su propósito era compensarla por aquello y poder mostrarle lo que el sexo podía llegar a ser.

—Solo una última pregunta, Dragneel.

—Adelante.

—Tus clases prácticas sobre sexualidad, ¿van a ser muy caras? Porque tenía intenciones de ahorrar para comprar la vieja mansión Draper.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada que llenó todo, incluso el corazón de Lucy. Al fin habían llegado a comprenderse, porque él había entendido que ella no iba a pedirle más de lo que podía darle en aquel momento. Prefería tener a Natsu ocasionalmente antes que perderlo para siempre. Amándolo como lo amaba, estaba dispuesta a sacarle el mayor partido posible al tiempo que pasaran juntos.

Natsu mandó a Lucy a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino y unas copas, mientras él preparaba el escenario para una noche de amor lento y seducción suave en su dormitorio.

Había decidido, además, no luchar contra lo que sentía por ella. Bajaría la guardia y se dejaría llevar.

Trasladó las velas que había en el salón y las colocó cuidadosa y estratégicamente. Acababa de encender la última cuando ella regresó.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las velas aromáticas — murmuró Laura mientras observaba las sombras de Natsu que el fuego proyectaba por todas partes.

—He cambiado de opinión respecto a muchas cosas últimamente —respondió él.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Él tomó la botella de sus manos, la abrió y llenó las copas.

—Por ejemplo, sobre dejar las cortinas abiertas, sobre las mujeres.

—Interesante —murmuró ella—. Has preparado un

escenario perfecto para la seducción. ¿Funciona?

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez en seis años que una mujer entra en mi dormitorio. Tú me dirás si funciona o no.

Él atrapó sus labios como si de un dulce manjar se tratara.

—No te voy a poder contestar a eso. Me quedé prendada de ti nada más entrar en esta casa la primera vez, así que, cualquier cosa que hagas para conquistarme es inútil, porque ya me tienes conquistada.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —ella sonrió provocativamente y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos—. Pero aquel día estabas demasiado ocupado echando pestes sobre mí como para darte cuenta. Por cierto, si sigues mirándome de ese modo esta vez voy a ser yo la que haga que todo esto acabe demasiado pronto. Así que empieza con la clase antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lucy deslizó suavemente la mano por su bajo vientre hasta encontrarse con su virilidad enardecida. Natsu gimió y se preguntó quién iba a enseñar a quien. Aquella mujer era una seductora nata.

—Lección número uno —le murmuró suavemente—.

Permítele al hombre que te desnude lentamente, porque la paulatina visión de un cuerpo femenino es como un afrodisíaco.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió ella mientras se frotaba contra él.

Con las manos temblorosas deslizó los tirantes del vestido hasta dejar sus hombros al descubierto. El aroma de su perfume lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero, decidido a continuar con aquella lenta y tortuosa seducción, se centró en desabrocharle el sujetador.

—Vas toda perfectamente conjuntada —dijo él insinuante, mientras sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Me gusta pensar que tengo buen gusto.

—Vamos a comprobarlo —deslizó la lengua sobre el montículo de uno de sus senos—. Un gusto exquisito —fue quitándole lentamente el vestido ajustado, hasta dejar al descubierto toda su ropa interior—. El único modo de mejorar tu estado actual sería desnudándote del todo.

—Tomaré nota —dijo ella—. Pero, ¿no crees tú que tienes demasiada ropa puesta?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso en un minuto —Natsu la tumbó suavemente sobre la cama.

Tendida lánguidamente sobre la almohada estaba más hermosa que nunca. Natsu tragó saliva y maldijo aquel tormento. «Lento y pausado», se dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

—¿No debería ser yo la que hiciera eso? —le preguntó ella. Natsu se quitó lentamente la camisa.

—Eso depende de la técnica que a ti te funcione mejor.

Luego bajó la mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—La verdad es que nunca he visto a ningún bailarín de striptease masculino, pero seguro que no es ni sombra de lo que tú eres.

Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo intensificando el deseo de Nstsu. No habían tenido tiempo de observarse la primera vez, solo de tocarse. Lucy estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que le brindaba.

Natsu se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, mientras ella acariciaba su torso. Excitado por su tacto, se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a hacerse adicto a aquellas caricias. Ella parecía ansiosa por explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó junto a él y, durante unos segundos, solo disfrutaron de estar abrazados y juntos. Natsu se maravillaba de lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos y cuánto placer le procuraba estar con ella.

Lucy despertaba algo intenso y profundo dentro de él.

Quería probar todos los posibles placeres con ella. Aquella iba a ser una noche de descubrimiento mutuo, de íntimo placer.

Natsu cubrió sus senos con las manos y luego descendió la cabeza, hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones entre los labios.

Lucy, instintivamente, se arqueó y dejó que una ardiente sensación de deseo le recorriera el cuerpo como un líquido caliente. Su mano masculina se deslizó por su vientre, hasta abrirse paso dentro de su ropa interior y encontrarse con su húmeda feminidad. La sensación de sus dedos la atormentó hasta volverse loca con su juego enardecedor.

Hambrienta de él, lo empujó hacia sí.

—Ven aquí —le susurró ella.

—Aún no ha acabado la lección. Apenas si acaba de

empezar...

—Natsu Dragneel, si no me tomas ahora mismo, juro que te voy a matar —le susurró ella sensualmente.

Demasiado excitado por su impaciencia, decidió cumplir los deseos de su amante. Lentamente, entró en ella como en un templo sagrado y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, sin apresurarse.

Lucy sonrió feliz del placer que sentía y él se maravilló de la sinceridad con la que se entregaba a él, de la honestidad con que exhibía sus sensaciones.

Poco a poco, el ritmo de aquella danza de amor fue creciendo por sí sola, hasta que la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro, de fundirse en uno, los llevó al frenetismo y, finalmente, a un éxtasis único, inigualable, jamás antes experimentado.

Lucy había removido todo cuanto había dentro de él, había cambiado su cuerpo, su modo de sentir, su mundo.

Se hizo la calma y, tendidos el uno junto al otro, recuperaron poco a poco el aliento. Natsu se sentía bien. Había compensado a su diosa por las faltas de la primera noche.

—Esta ha sido una sesión muy intensa, profesor Amor —le susurró ella—. Aunque no sé si seré capaz de estar a la altura siempre.

—Lo estarás —le dijo él—. Eres una alumna muy bien dotada.

La besó suavemente.

Lucy comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y, de pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Natsu, yo... —comenzó ella. Pero antes de terminar, se detuvo. Él volvió a besarla.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Me gustaría... me gustaría que firmáramos una tregua oficial. Aunque me encanta intercambiar insultos contigo, me gusta también estar como ahora

—¿Prefieres esto que la emoción de la batalla? —preguntó él en broma—. Yo también, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió y él sintió que su luz lo deslumbraba.

—Ya tendré muchas oportunidades de que mis alumnos me mantengan alerta cuando empiece el curso. Pero la única persona que me puede dar esto eres tú.

—¿Y «esto» es suficiente para que te sientas satisfecha? — preguntó él con cierta inseguridad, claramente heredada de su relación con Lisanna Strauss.

Laura tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Tu ex era una completa necia, Natsu. Siento mucho que te casaras con una mujer que no te merecía. Pero no quiero que el pasado estropee lo que hay ahora entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —confirmó él—. Dejaré a un lado el pasado y me centraré en ser tu devoto juguete. Natsu no podía soportar la idea de perder a Lucy. Pero consideraba que ella estaba descubriendo un montón de sensaciones nuevas y no podía tener la claridad mental para saber qué era exactamente lo que quería.

A pesar de todo, y de cuánto había renegado del matrimonio, Natsu se sentía incompleto por no tenerla como parte de su vida para siempre.

Pero lo que tenían en aquel momento era lo máximo que podía pedir y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo.


End file.
